Deshonra
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: .Ed POV's. Edward sabe desde bien pequeño que el afecto que le tiene a su hermano no es simplemente fraternal... Shonen ai
1. Un día normal

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 1:** Un día normal..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Rating:** K ..  
.. **Pairing:** EdxAl ..  
.. **Categoría:** Gral/Romance ..  
.. **Summary:** - Ed POV's - Edward sabe desde bien pequeño que el afecto que le tiene a su hermano no es simplemente fraternal... - Shonen ai ..  
.. **Disclaimer:** Más quisiera yo que los personajes me perteneciesen, pero como no (aún xD) los hermanos Elric pertenecen a su respectiva autora, al igual que el resto de personajes de la serie. El argumento es mío¡que disfruten!  
.. **Notas de Autora (importante): **Bien, "Deshonra" fue baneado por "tener contenidos no aptos para menores" (que ya me dirán de dónde cojones se lo sacaron). Pero la cosa tuvo buena acogida antes y, aunque sea sólo por la gente a la que de verdad le interesaba continuar leyendolo, volveré a publicarlo (tantas veces como sea necesario). También quiero dar un mensaje a la gente que deja reviews sin leer ni saber de qué va la cosa: "**_Si no te gusta el contenido, ignora el fic. Es fácil, cierra la ventana, dale hacia atrás, pero ni pierdas el tiempo dejando una crítica sin fundamento ni haciendo una denuncia de propiedades idénticas. Se te agradecerá."_**

Tras este breve inciso, paso a indicar las propiedades del fic: va a tratar sobre todo **temas shonen ai e incesto**, por tanto, si eres una persona la cual no acepta estos casos, lee bajo tu cuenta y riesgo que yo culpa de eso ya no tengo. Los **capítulos serán mayoritariamente cortos **y algunos no tendrán mucho argumento, pero servirán de introducción a los siguientes, por lo que todos tienen la misma importancia. Supongo que será un** fanfic largo **y es posible que contenga algo de lemon en el futuro, entonces subire el rating y esas cosas (lo veo innecesario ahora ¬¬).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo, de un azul puro, salpicado con las esponjosas y suaves nubes blancas, exhibía al mundo un sol radiante que bañaba en luz y calor todo lo que sus dorados rayos tocaban. Dorados como los cabellos del pequeño niño que se encontraba acostado en el verde pasto, con cada una de las hebras cobrizas esparcidas, mezclándose con la hierba. Dorados como sus ojos, que observaban el pasar de las nubes con tranquilidad y fascinación. De fondo, el murmullo del cristalino río, inundando de quietud el ambiente.

- .¡Niichan!

La dorada cabecita se alzó ligeramente para atender a la vocecilla que lo aclamaba. Vio correr hacia él a un pequeño un año menor que él, su hermano, Alphonse Elric. Contempló cómo su flequillo almendrado rebotaba al son de sus rápidos pasos, mientras parte de él se pegaba a su frente debido al sudor de la carrera. Cuando lo alcanzó, él ya se había incorporado. Se detuvo frente a él y tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar entre jadeos.

- .¡Te estaba buscando! Mamá dice que vayamos a recoger los libros que dejamos anoche tirados en la habitación, .¡y que esta vez no te escapes!

Edward, el mayor de los dos, sonrió al ver la cara de enfado de su pequeño hermano al subrayar la palabra "escapes" con énfasis, lo que significaba que estaba cansado de hacer sus tareas cada vez que se zafaba de ellas. Alphonse hizo una mueca de incomprensión ante la amplia sonrisa de su hermano, la cual le obligó a abandonar el rostro de enojo que había adoptado segundos antes.

- .¡Sonríe!- exclamó Ed con alegría.

Alphonse siguió con su confusión, sin saber por qué su hermano actuaba así. Sólo atinó a preguntarle por qué le pedía aquello, y Edward sonrió aún más ampliamente.

- .¡Es que me encanta tu sonrisa, Al!

El menor de los dos se sonrojó levemente y sonrió, y segundos después se abalanzó hacia su hermano para abrazarlo. Al hacerlo, ambos cayeron al suelo, y Alphonse, al quedar sobre Edward, se aprovechó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Ed se empezó a reír, haciendo movimientos bruscos para quitarse a Al de encima y recobrar la ventaja, pero no podía. De repente, el más pequeño dejó de hacerle cosquillas y se incorporó ligeramente, quedando sentado sobre el vientre del mayor con una gran sonrisa.

- .¡Pues a mí me encanta verte reír!- exclamó de pronto.

Ed se sonrojó un poco y se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse un poco, quedando así un poco más cerca de la inocente expresión de Al.

- .¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó.

- Porque a veces te pones muy, muy serio y apenas te ríes, y a mí me gusta verte hacerlo, niisan.- explicó Alphonse con una expresión no tan alegre. Ed observó que sus ojos pardos habían perdido un poco de su brillo.

Lo empujó, haciendo que cayese sobre el pasto, quitándoselo de encima, y luego se colocó sobre él, apoyando las rodillas a los costados de su hermano pequeño y las manos junto a la cabeza. Entonces se agachó ante la mirada nerviosamente confundida de Al y le dio un pequeño beso en su pequeña nariz ruborizada. Sonrió a escasos centímetros de la cara del menor y sus dorados ojos brillaron.

- .¡Te quiero, Al!- dijo felizmente de pronto.

El pequeño, aún atrapado, dibujó otra sonrisa alegre y sus pardos ojitos recobraron su resplandor con creces. Lo rodeó con suavidad y lo atrajo sobre él, abrazándolo tiernamente.

- .¡Y yo a ti, niisan! .¡Eres mi hermano favorito!

- .¡Baka! .¡No tienes otro!

Ambos rieron, y luego recordaron que su madre los había llamado, así que se levantaron y corrieron hacia la casa, que no quedaba muy lejos. Allí, su madre se encontraba preparando la comida en la cocina. Al verlos entrar, sonrió cálidamente.

- Ya no hace falta que recojáis los libros, ya lo he hecho yo. Pero la próxima vez lo haréis vosotros, .¿de acuerdo?

- .¡Sí, mamá!

Y todo era tranquilidad…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	2. Pesadillas

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 2:** Pesadillas ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella tarde, mamá tejía sentada en el columpio del árbol mientras Al y yo decidimos jugar a los gatos. Ya que mamá no nos dejaba tener uno, nosotros hacíamos ver que éramos pequeños felinos, regordetes y peludos, suaves y mimosos. Primero comenzamos a pasar junto a las piernas de mamá, maullando y ronroneando, y ella nos acariciaba la cabeza.

- .¡Mira qué dos gatitos más bonitos me he encontrado!- exclamaba, siguiéndonos el juego.

Luego, comenzamos a hacer rodar el ovillo de lana rojo con el que mamá estaba tejiendo, hasta que acabamos atrapados en una maraña de hilo, con mamá riendo mientras nos liberaba y nosotros dos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al sacarnos de las cadenas de lana, nos abrazó y nosotros lloramos al ver que ya había pasado todo.

- Tranquilos... No ha pasado nada...- repetía ella con voz susurrante, hasta que nos convencía de ello.

Después, cuando al fin callábamos, nos mantenía un rato eterno entre sus brazos, dispuesta a pasar así toda la eternidad si fuese necesario. Cuando todas las penas se nos hubieron pasado, nos separamos de ella y nos topamos de lleno con su sonrisa, aquel gesto que nos inundaba de paz y tranquilidad. Muchas veces pensé que mamá era un ángel que nos protegía. Jamás se me fue la idea de la cabeza.

Aquella noche cenamos guisado. Me sorprendía aquella comida porque, aunque incluía ingredientes que odiaba, como la leche, era una de mis comidas favoritas. Era un plato delicioso, sobre todo cuando lo hacía mamá. Comí dos platos, y Al y mamá uno cada uno. Después de eso, ayudamos a mamá a recoger la mesa, y luego mientras ella fregaba los platos, Al los secaba y yo los colocaba. Así, las tareas acababan antes. La noche estaba realmente oscura y fría, y la hora de dormir llegó pronto. Mamá nos contó un cuento antes de que apagásemos las luces, y desapareció tras la puerta para retirarse ella también a dormir. Al y yo dormíamos en camas separadas, una a cierta distancia de la otra. Observé cómo mi hermano se encogía entre las sábanas, tratando de protegerse del frío. Yo sabía que tiritaba, de frío y del miedo que le provocaba la oscuridad. Yo estaba igual que él, sólo que sin miedo a las sombras, y no tiritaba. No tardé en escuchar su voz, como muchas noches oscuras y frías.

- Niisan...

- .¿Qué ocurre, Al?

- Tengo miedo... .¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

Y, como cada noche oscura y fría, me levantaba de mi cama y me introducía bajo sus sábanas, buscando a Alphonse entre un enredo de sábanas y mantas, y al dar con él, lo abrazaba y lo estrechaba contra mi pequeño pecho, protegiéndolo del frío y de sus temores. Sentí su cuerpo cálido acurrucarse pegado al mío, murmurando un "gracias" que siempre me hacía esbozar una sonrisa. Se durmió pronto, tranquilamente entre mis brazos, con su angelical rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Y como cada noche, me quedaba observándolo, sintiendo su respiración chocar contra mi nariz. Y así, embriagándome de la dulzura y la paz que irradiaba mi hermano al dormir, me acababa por dormir yo también, no sin antes depositar un pequeño beso en su frente para desearle buenas noches.

Me desperté de madrugada al sentir el ajetreo nervioso de Alphonse. Se movía en exceso, sudaba y tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro. Sin duda, debía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Me incorporé y lo zarandeé suavemente hasta que se despertó. Por unos eternos instantes, Alphonse quedó incorporado a mi altura con expresión confusa en su rostro, como si no supiese bien dónde se hallaba, pero de pronto sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y se abrazó a mí con brusquedad, llorando sin consuelo alguno, empapando mi camiseta con agua salada y angustiosa.

- .¿Qué pasa, Al?- susurré suavemente, sólo para él.

- Niisan... Tú no estabas... Y mamá tampoco... ¡Estaba solo! Todo estaba muy oscuro, y olía a metal por todas partes. Quería llorar pero no podía, quería gritar pero no podía... Y de pronto... ¡de pronto estabas dormido delante de mí! ¡Y no te movías, niisan! Y yo te llamaba pero no te despertabas, y mamá no estaba tampoco... ¡Tenía miedo! Y te tocaba para despertarte, pero entonces empezaban a salir gotas rojas de ti... y estabas helado...- y su llanto se incrementaba.

Con cada palabra que murmuraba, apretaba más mi camiseta entre sus puños. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo acuné en mi regazo, como siempre hacía que tenía una pesadilla. Así, acunándolo y acariciando su espalda, se solía relajar y sus lágrimas, poco a poco, dejaban de brotar. Entonces, besé su nariz y le sonreí.

- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, Al... No tengas miedo. .¡Yo te protegeré!- exclamé, hablando en susurros.

- Pero... Niisan... No te despertabas...- sollozaba Alphonse.

- .¡Es que estaba dormido muy, muy, muy profundamente!

- .¿Y... aquello rojo que te salía del cuerpo?

- Tomate.- afirmé con seguridad, y luego puse cara de enojo- .¡Y me lo habías chafado!

Alphonse rió ligeramente, y dentro de mí, algo se calmó. Las pesadillas de Al eran muy macabras, solíamos morir todos, y él se sentía incapacitado de hacer cosas como gritar o llorar, pero al despertar, solía bromearle con pequeñas mentiras que, después de calmarlo y besar su frente en señal de buenas noches, le permitían volver a conciliar el sueño, a cambio del mío. Y así era de nuevo, una vez dormido de nuevo, lo abracé por la espalda y lo atraje hacia mí, intentando protegerme de los temores que ahora Alphonse me había transmitido a través de imágenes de muertos y de sangre. Aquellas noches no solía volver a conciliar el sueño, y si lo hacía, era irregularmente, durmiendo y despertando en breves períodos de tiempo.

Y mientras me debatía entre el sueño o el desvelo, observaba con detenimiento el rostro tranquilo de mi hermano dormir junto a mí. Solo que, desde hacía un tiempo, despertaba en mí algunas sensaciones desconocidas. Por alguna razón que aún no lograba entender bien del todo, cada vez que lo sentía tan próximo me inquietaba, me ruborizaba y, si lo veía tranquilo o alegre, me surgían unas urgentes y enormes ganas de besarlo. Sin que él lo notase, miraba largos ratos sus labios, que debían ser suaves y carnosos, y que por las noches los tocaba tímidamente para cerciorarme de ello. Me preguntaba cómo sería darle un beso en ellos, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no debía hacerlo. Por lo que, lo más que me había atrevido, había sido a besarlo en la nariz, en la mejilla o en la frente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	3. Nieve

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 3:** Nieve ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana, Alphonse se levantó radiante y comenzó a intentar vestirse solo, a pesar de que aún no sabía hacerlo bien. Yo me desperté justo para encontrármelo enredado en su camiseta, intentando sacar la cabeza por una manga y con un brazo fuera a través del cuello. Sonreí, divertido ante la situación, y me levanté para ayudarlo. Poco a poco, lo vestí correctamente (o al menos, eso pensaba, hasta que mamá corrigió el detalle de que ambos llevábamos las camisetas del revés, así como los zapatos, que estaban en los pies equivocados).

Era una mañana fría y nevaba, por lo que mamá no nos permitió salir a jugar. A pesar de ser invierno, el clima era bastante impredecible. Un día hacía sol y al otro nevaba.

- Mamá, .¿por qué nieva?- pregunté con la nariz pegada al cristal de la ventana mientras veía los copos caer.

- Porque las gotas de lluvia se congelan de frío.- respondió ella. Una respuesta imprecisa, quizá casi incorrecta, infantil, pero suficiente para mi mente de 6 años. Alphonse, que pegaba su nariz al cristal a mi lado, sonrió de fascinación al escuchar su explicación.- Si papá estuviese aquí os lo explicaría mejor que yo.- añadió.

La simple mención de aquel hombre me provocaba escalofríos e indignación, y me ponía de mal humor, sobre todo si la noche anterior no había pegado ojo. Por tanto, conociendo mi reacción, golpeé con la frente el cristal varias veces para calmarme, y cuando medianamente lo conseguí, le rogué a mi madre, casi lastimeramente, que no lo volviese a nombrar. Mamá y Alphonse, sobre todo Al, nunca entendían por qué odiaba tanto a mi padre, pero no me dejaba opción. Me había traicionado, a mí y a todos. Lo quería, lo quería mucho. Era un ídolo, un héroe para mí. Un alquimista muy astuto e inteligente, del cual se podía aprender mucho. Y un día, sin más, se marchó y nos abandonó. Nos dejó tirados como si fuésemos simples desperdicios, sin importar lo mucho que yo lo quisiera, la falta que me hacía como padre y como ejemplo, o simplemente sin pensar en el vacío que estaba dejando en la familia, sobre todo para mamá. Yo sabía que lo extrañaba mucho y que lo sacaba en conversación a menudo para apaciguar su ausencia, cada vez que veía a mamá junto a la ventana, mirando al horizonte, estaba seguro de que esperaba verlo llegar. Al apenas lo recordaba, porque se marchó cuando él aún era muy pequeño, por eso, no me entendía. Y eso me frustraba.

Sin embargo, me concentré en ver la nieve caer como si fuese lo más apasionante del mundo. Y, por aquel entonces, aún lo era para mí. Y lo convertía en algo especial el hecho de que Alphonse estuviese a mi lado, observando los copos conmigo, llenando de vaho el cristal para dibujar muñecos. Entre los dos dibujamos a mamá, a Winry, a la abuela, a los padres de Winry, caballos, pájaros... Yo, luego, lo dibujé a él y, cuando acabé, sonreí al ver que Al me había dibujado a mí.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	4. Frío y calor

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 4:** Frío y calor ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese mismo invierno, Al y yo hacíamos un muñeco de nieve frente a la casa. Realmente, todo parecido con un muñeco era pura coincidencia ya que estaba desproporcionado, no tenía brazos, la boca estaba torcida y uno de los ojos se caía a cada rato, pero aún así nos pareció perfecto. Luego, nos tumbamos sobre la nieve, observando el inmenso cielo grisáceo que se extendía sobre nosotros y que tornaba el ambiente ligeramente melancólico, apesadumbrado, idóneo para mí. Observé que Al extendía su brazo hacia arriba y lo estiraba lo más que podía, con la mano completamente abierta. La cerró y bajó el brazo, para luego mirarse la palma con detenimiento, como si hubiese atrapado algo, pero no había nada. Puso cara de decepción y volvió a estirar la mano.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Es que no llego...- protestó él casi lastimeramente, dejándome aún más intrigado.

- ¿A dónde?

- Quiero coger una nube.

De nuevo observé cómo intentaba alcanzar el cielo con la mano y sonreí. Estiré el brazo como él, queriendo hacer ver que yo también quería tocar las grises nubes que encapotaban el cielo.

- No se puede.- dije al fin- Está muy alto.

Al hizo un gesto de tristeza y giró su cabeza hacia mí, sin que ninguno bajase el brazo.

- ¿Si crecemos mucho llegaremos?

Esbocé una sonrisa y, aún con el brazo en alto, tomé su mano.

- Cuando sea mayor seré tan alto que te llevaré a tocar las nubes.

- Pero entonces tendrás que beberte la leche...

- ¡Calla! No me recuerdes esa cosa... Además, no me hará falta, creceré mucho, tanto que podré bajarte una estrella.

- ¿Una estrella?

- La más brillante y bonita de todas. Sólo para ti.- volví a sonreír, esta vez para él.

Su mano apretó la mía con suavidad y esbozó una expresión alegre.

- Niichan, no necesito estrellas. Estás sonriendo. No puede haber nada más brillante y bonito que tu sonrisa.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento, y luego se aceleró, palpitando con ferocidad. Un notorio sonrojo calmó el frío de mis mejillas. Observé, al igual que él, nuestras manos entrelazadas en el aire.

- Claro que hay algo.

- No, no puede ser.

- ¡Yo lo he visto!

- ¿Qué es?

- Es lógico: tu sonrisa es lo más hermoso del mundo.

La perplejidad dominó su rostro antes de dar paso a una nueva, dulce y turbada sonrisa. Luego nos levantamos y sacudimos la nieve de la ropa.

- ¿Crees que Muñeco-chan tendrá frío?

- ¿Muñeco-chan?- pregunté, desconociendo a quién se refería. Él señaló al muñeco de nieve (o lo que quedaba de él)- No lo creo. Está en su ambiente.

Me percaté de la preocupación infantil de Alphonse en sus ojos, momentos antes de que se quitase la bufanda y se la colocase al muñeco. Sonrió.

- ¡Así seguro que no pasará frío!

Interiormente, me reí al ver la acción de mi hermano, pero luego me quité la bufanda y se la puse a él.

- ¡Niichan! ¡Yo no soy Muñeco-chan!- protestó.

- No, eres Alphonse y serás un niño resfriado si no te pones la bufanda.

- ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

- Yo sí que soy como Muñeco-chan, no me resfriaré.

- No te pareces a él.

- Cierto, yo aún tengo cabeza.

Volvimos la mirada hacia el muñeco, que solo era un montón de nieve sin forma. Cogí la bufanda de Al, que se encontraba coronando el montículo y me la puse, a pesar de estar fría y húmeda. Luego nos sentamos junto al árbol sin pronunciar ni una palabra más, mirando fijamente el paisaje invernal, cubierto por una manta helada que contrastaba con las oscuras columnas de las chimeneas de las casas y que se adornaba con el verde de algunos árboles perennes. Miré de reojo a Al y vi en sus ojos un ápice de melancolía del que desconocía la causa.

- Hey... ¿Ocurre algo?

- No...- murmuró en un susurro únicamente audible para su bufanda.

- Oye, no te preocupes por Muñeco-chan. Mañana haremos otro más bonito y resistente.

- No... No es Muñeco-chan.

- Ah... ¿y qué es?

Me miró de reojo, casi temeroso. Luego volvió a mirar el paisaje, y de nuevo a mí.

- Prometo no comerte.- dije, sonriendo.

- Niichan... ¿cuándo crees que volverá papá?- dijo al fin.

- Ya te he dicho que ese bastardo nunca volverá.

- ¡Pero yo quiero que vuelva!

- ¡Pues yo no!

- ¡Yo sí!

- ¡Cállate!

Y entonces le empujé, quizá más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. Él cayó hacia un lado por estar sentado. Nos incorporamos y él me empujó a mí un poco más fuerte. Y así, una sucesión de empujones, a cada cual más violento que el anterior, que acabaron desembocando en puñetazos. Al final, quedamos el uno frente al otro, con las caras llenas de moratones y arañazos, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que ninguno tenía pensado derramar. De pronto, Al se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí. Yo me quedé y, al mirar a Muñeco-chan, lo pateé hasta que dejó de haber montículo alguno, para luego sentarme en su lugar, con las piernas abrazadas y las lágrimas cayéndome por las mejillas. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que comenzaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve. Los miré descender, pensando fugazmente y sin querer que ver nevar era muy aburrido sin él. Mamá no tardó en salir a buscarnos y, al verme a mí sólo, sentado en mitad del frío, llorando y magullado, preguntó qué había pasado a pesar de ser evidente.

- Ha sido culpa suya. No para de decir que quiere que vuelva papá.

Sentí la mirada de mamá sobre mí, al igual que su silencio, como una pesada baldosa sobre mi espalda. En aquel momento imaginé que estaría pensando en la manera de regañarme o castigarme por golpear a mi hermano pequeño. Tardaría años en darme cuenta de que mi dulce madre sólo buscaba una manera de hacerme preocupar por él, de olvidar el rencor que sentía al oírle pedir que volviese papá y que fuese a buscarlo para reconciliarnos, para seguir siendo los mismos de siempre entre nosotros. Aquella fue la primera vez que la usó y siempre le funcionó. Aparte de gentil, mamá era muy astuta.

- Vaya, ¿dónde puede estar? Espero que vuelva antes de que la tormenta se haga más fuerte… Debe estar helado de frío…- y tras decir esto, se metió en la casa.

Me quité la bufanda y la miré. Era su culpa, no tenía por qué mencionar a aquel imbécil, se lo había ganado.

"- No necesito estrellas, niichan.- había dicho- Has sonreído. No puede haber nada más brillante y bonito que tu sonrisa."

Al recordarlo, sonreí sin querer, aunque reemplacé el gesto por uno de enfado casi al instante. Realmente, hacía frío. ¿Y si Al estaba helándose por ahí? Me levanté y me metí las manos en los bolsillos, caminando en busca de mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir a buscarlo?- protesté en voz alta, aunque nadie me había ordenado hacerlo.

Lo busqué un largo rato, hasta que al pasar junto al río lo vi por casualidad, sentado a la orilla, encogido por la rabia y por el frío. Caminé hasta quedar a unos metros de su espalda, hasta que él notó mi presencia intrusa y se dio la vuelta. Se puso inmediatamente en posición de combate, pensando que venía a seguir peleando con él.

- Hace frío.- dije, como si tal cosa, y él se relajó- Volvamos a casa.

Y emprendí el camino de vuelta, al que no tardó en unirse. A unos metros antes de llegar a casa, me giré hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza, pidiéndole disculpas en miles de susurros. Él me abrazó también y me pidió perdón a mí. La nieve caía sobre nosotros, pero los brazos de Al no me permitían tener frío.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	5. Frontera

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 5:** Frontera ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era verano, y nos bañábamos junto a Winry en el río. Jugábamos a nada en concreto, simplemente nos divertíamos procurando no alejarnos mucho de la orilla como habían dicho la abuela Pinako y mamá. Después de deshacernos del pegajoso calor de la tarde, comenzamos a secarnos en la orilla, sentados uno junto al otro sobre las toallas, formando un triángulo del cual Winry era la cúspide y Al y yo los ángulos inferiores. Ella nos hizo estrechar el triángulo hasta que nuestras rodillas se chocasen, como cuando nos iba a contar secretos. Sólo que esta vez quería que le contásemos los nuestros.

- .¿Cómo sería vuestra chica ideal?

La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, y a juzgar por la expresión de Al, no fue a mí sólo. No entendía la pregunta. ¿Por qué habría de tener una chica ideal? Y así se lo formulé a Winry, quien me miró como si fuese estúpido.

- .¡Pues para saber cómo queréis que sea vuestra novia y con quién os vais a casar cuando seáis grandes!

- Pero para eso aún falta mucho... .¿No es un poco pronto para pensar en eso?- intervino Al.

- .¡Nunca es pronto para enamorarse!- exclamó ella, y luego se tapó la boca como si hubiese ventilado un gran secreto, a pesar de que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

- .¿Enamorarse? .¿Y qué es exactamente enamorarse?- cuestioné para mí en voz alta. No desconocía el concepto, pero no sabría explicarlo detalladamente. Nuevamente, Winry me lanzó miradas que decían "eres idiota".

- Enamorarse es cuando ves a la persona que te gusta y te late muy fuerte el corazón, y quieres abrazarla, y besarla, y tenerla junto a ti para siempre. ¿No habéis sentido eso nunca?

Al y yo intercambiamos miradas, aún de confusión. Sí, lo había sentido, era lo que sentía hacia Al. Pero no podía estar enamorado de mi hermano, ¿no? Y menos siendo un niño como yo. Decidí negar todo tipo de sentimiento amoroso por mi parte, y así se lo hice saber a Winry, quien, al recibir otra negativa de Alphonse, nos miró con decepción. Quizá la misma que yo sentí ante la respuesta de Al. Ella nos miró emocionada de repente, sonrojada y con un brillo en los ojos que no sabría describir.

- .¡Pues yo sí estoy enamorada!- anunció entre exclamaciones, y se volvió a cubrir la boca con las manos al pensar que alguien podría escucharla, o que a alguien le interesaba lo que decía.

- .¿De quién?- se interesó Alphonse. Yo, por mi parte, estaba decidido a desconectar de la conversación, pero no podía ignorar los involuntarios gritos histéricos de la emocionada Winry.

- Del chico que vende en la ferretería del pueblo.- y suspiró mirando a las nubes. Me reí.

- Pero si ni siquiera sabes su nombre, no te hace ni caso, y para colmo, es años y años mayor que tú.

Ella me miró enfadada, pero me dio igual. Sabía que lo que le decía era verdad. Me sacudió un golpe en la cabeza con el puño en recompensa a mis palabras que la habían herido. Y aún tenía suerte de que no llevaba encima su recientemente apreciada arma, la llave inglesa.

- Para que te enteres, el amor no tiene edad ni fronteras. Aunque hoy me ignore, mañana puede ser que me quiera. ¡Pero tú de eso no entiendes porque eres un enano!

Ofendido en mi amor propio. Una patada en mis partes no me hubiese dolido más.

- .¿¡A QUIEN TE CREES QUE ESTÁS LLAMANDO MÁS ENANO QUE UN GRANO DE ARROZ QUE NO ES POSIBLE DISTINGUIR NI CON LUPA DE AUMENTO?

Y así se iniciaba la pelea de todos los días, en la que Alphonse se esforzaba por tranquilizarnos... Sin éxito.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	6. Confesión

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 6:** Confesión ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de pasar toda la tarde jugando, volvimos a casa ya anocheciendo, siguiendo la luz que mamá colocaba en la ventana para que no nos perdiésemos y supiéramos hacia dónde debíamos volver. La cena ya estaba en la mesa, y poco después de acabar, Al se fue a dormir alegando que estaba muy cansado. Yo me quedé leyendo en una silla, pero sin prestar atención a las letras. Simplemente, me tomé un tiempo para pensar. Amar a mi hermano estaba mal, pero ¿por qué si el amor no tenía fronteras, como Winry decía? No entendía nada. De pronto, sentí que el libro que tenía entre las manos se alzaba por sí solo, y al seguirlo con la mirada me encontré con la de mamá, que lo sostenía sonriendo.

- .¿Te preocupa algo, Ed?- preguntó, dulcemente sonriente aunque intrigada.

- No, .¿por qué lo dices, mamá?

- Porque tenías el libro al revés.

Me ruboricé, aunque no era algo tan grave, pero me sentí indefenso ante las preguntas de mi madre. Ella se sentó en la silla que presidía uno de los lados de la mesa, que estaba al lado de la mía y me preguntó el motivo de mi distracción. Entonces, me senté sobre sus piernas y me acurruqué en su regazo, sintiendo cómo sus brazos me envolvían. Cada vez que me entristecía o me preocupaba, me gustaba ser abrazado de aquella manera por mamá. Me sentía muy protegido y, a la vez, vulnerable como un bebé. Ella lo explicaba diciendo "siempre serás mi bebé, Edward", y luego sonreía. Me decidí a consultarle a mamá mis dudas, aunque tenía la impresión de que no le iban a gustar. Ella volvió a preguntarme los motivos de mi búsqueda de protección entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.

- Mamá...- comencé- Me siento muy raro desde hace tiempo.

- .¿Raro?- me miró con inquietud- .¿Te sientes mal?

- En cierto modo... sí. Mamá, me siento nervioso y alterado algunas veces, cuando veo a alguien.

- .¿Alterado?

- Cuando veo a esa persona sonreír, o cuando está tranquila, o cuando llora... Me duele aquí.- expliqué, señalándome el pecho.- Y a veces duele mucho.

Me abrazó, mientras yo aún me sostenía el pecho con la mano.

- Me pasa desde hace tiempo... .¿Qué puedo hacer, mamá? Siento que está mal, pero no entiendo por qué... Winry ha descrito cómo me siento y dice que es amor... .¿Está mal amar?

- Claro que no, amar es un sentimiento maravilloso aunque, a la vez, puede ser muy doloroso.

- Ya lo sé...

- Y dime, .¿quién es esa persona, Edward? .¿Tal vez Winry?

Como ya suponía, mamá pensaba que yo estaba interesado por alguna niña. Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que apretaba aún más mi camiseta por la zona del corazón: un dolor muy agudo me lo perforaba.

- .¿Entonces, quién es? Sabes que puedes decírmelo, no tengas miedo.

A pesar de que sí lo tenía, hice acopio de valor y se lo dije.

- Es Alphonse, mamá.

Quedó paralizada unos segundos eternos, y su abrazo dejó de ser tan estrecho. Me miró a los ojos, quizá buscando una negativa a todo lo dicho, pero en ellos sólo encontró el mismo dolor que le había expresado con tres simples palabras, especialmente a la que correspondía al nombre de mi hermano. Sus ojos se tornaron tristes al ver que no bromeaba.

- Quizá confundes lo que sientes por tu hermano, es normal que lo quieras mucho, incluso que lo ames, pero no como tú piensas.

- Le quiero mucho, mamá, estoy seguro de ello. Sea como sea. Mucho.

Mamá lo entendía, y volvió a abrazarme dulcemente, aunque seguía sin asimilar bien mis palabras. Desde siempre, a ella le había encantado que nos llevásemos bien. Así la hacíamos feliz. Entonces, .¿por qué era tan malo que yo amase a mi hermano? ¿No decía que amar no estaba mal?

- Espera un poco, .¿de acuerdo? Tal vez así te des cuenta de que las cosas no son como tú crees.

Un murmullo casi ausente hizo las veces de afirmación. Me separé de ella y me alejé de su puro regazo envuelto en lo que yo sabía que era un pensamiento contaminado, dispuesto a irme a dormir. Pero al llegar a la puerta, me giré y no pude evitar formularle una pregunta más.

- Mamá, .¿por qué está mal amar de verdad a Alphonse?

Ella bajó su mirada unos segundos, buscando una respuesta adecuada.

- Porque es tu hermano y es un niño como tú. Los hermanos no deben amarse más que como hermanos. Y aún menos entre dos niños.

Seguía sin entenderlo bien, pero sabía que a mamá no le gustaba aquello que yo sentía. Así que decidí obedecer, y esperar. Subí al cuarto que compartía con Alphonse y lo encontré dormido en su cama, tranquilamente. Lo miré unos breves instantes, mientras mentalmente me decidía a dar mi siguiente paso.

"- Esperaré."

Después me encaminé hacia mi cama, me cubrí con la sábana hasta la cabeza, a pesar del calor que hacía. No tenía sueño. Fijé mi mirada en la oscuridad, tratando de no pensar en nada, de no pensar en Alphonse.

"- Los hermanos no deben amarse más que como hermanos."- había dicho- "Y aún menos entre dos niños."

Apreté las sábanas con más fuerza, dejando que la rabia me consumiese por dentro. Y de pronto me sentí como una persona horrible, que iba en contra de todos los principios habidos y por haber. Estaba pecando de la forma más sucia, y no tenía intención de evitarlo. De ocultarlo sí, pero no de evitarlo. Asomé la cabeza levemente por encima de la sábana, y me topé de bruces con la mirada húmeda de Alphonse. Me sobresalté un poco, pero no lo demostré.

- Al, .¿qué haces despierto?- pregunté al ver cómo las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. .¿Me habría escuchado decirle aquello a mamá?

- Es que he tenido una pesadilla, niichan...

Suspiré aliviado y lo abracé fuerte, para calmarlo a él y calmarme a mí. Él también me abrazó, hundí mi rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, y lloré en silencio. Quizá sí tuviese que renunciar a todo lo que sentía, por más doloroso que fuese. Imaginar siquiera que Alphonse estuviese triste por mi culpa me mataba, no soportaría que fuese un hecho. Lloré y lloré abrazado a la persona que amaba en secreto, con la que compartía un lazo demasiado estrecho que no se debía mancillar. Mi hermano y, a partir de aquella noche, nada más.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	7. Alquimia

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 7:** Alquimia ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El estudio de papá era la única estancia de la casa en la que no podíamos entrar, y eso me hacía tener aún más curiosidad. Aquel día, mamá se fue a hacer unas compras, por lo que nos quedamos solos en casa.

- Al... Vamos a ver lo que hay ahí dentro.

Él se mostró un poco dubitativo al principio, pero su propia intriga le pudo, y nos adentramos en la habitación con el máximo de los silencios, a pesar de que mamá no estaba. Una vez dentro pudimos ver que había una gran cantidad de libros desparramados por todas partes, un escritorio con una silla, cajas por todas partes y papeles pegados en las paredes con dibujos extraños. Fascinados, decidimos seguir investigando. Plumas, botes de tinta, papeles, cartas... Había una amplia cantidad de objetos por los cajones, y mientras Al los iba revisando, los iba enumerando. Por mi parte, me acerqué a la estantería y observé que casi todos eran relacionados con la alquimia. Me fijé en uno en especial, en el que su dorso rezaba "Iniciación a la alquimia". No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, marrón, y tenía un círculo muy raro en la portada. Lo abrí y lo ojeé un poco, viendo más que nada, los dibujos. Círculos, cuadrados, medidas, fotos de cosas muy raras. De pronto, oímos la puerta de abajo abrirse: mamá había vuelto.

Alphonse y yo nos miramos alterados al escuchar su llamado, así que me escondí el libro bajo la camiseta y salimos corriendo de allí, escabulléndonos hasta nuestra habitación. Oculté el libro bajo la cama y, justo cuando me terminé de poner en pie, mamá abrió la puerta.

- Os estaba llamando, ¿por qué no contestabais?

Ninguno de los dos respondió, teníamos las respiraciones agitadas por la carrera y el susto. Mamá nos miró, curiosa y divertida.

- ¿A qué jugabais?

- ¡A ver quién llegaba de un lado a otro de la habitación en menos tiempo!- soltó Al. Al fin y al cabo, no era una mentira _del todo._

- Bueno, ¿os habéis portado bien?

- ¡Sí, mamá!

- ¡Entonces os prepararé un pastel para el postre!

- ¡Bien!- chocamos las manos en señal de victoria y ella, finalmente, se fue con una sonrisa. Nos desplomamos sobre la cama, aliviados. Saqué el libro.

- ¿Qué es ese libro, niichan? ¿Qué pone ahí?- aunque Al sabía leer, las palabras complicadas no las entendía aún.

- Pone "Iniciación a la Alquimia". No sé de qué trata, pero parece interesante.

- ¿Es un cuento?

- No lo creo, parece un libro como los del colegio.- Alphonse puso cara de fastidio- Pero seguro que es más divertido, te lo leeré.

Así fue como conocimos la alquimia. Al día siguiente nos llevamos el libro a clase y continuamos leyéndolo allí. Días después, habíamos pasado de leerlo a estudiarlo. Nos aportó grandes conocimientos, entre otros, nos mejoró la lectura, avanzamos mucho en matemáticas y, por supuesto, aprendimos el código de escritura alquímico. Decidimos probarlo haciéndole un regalo a Winry e investigamos los componentes de una muñeca. Fuimos a su casa y la hicimos, pero a pesar de que nos salió muy bonita, le dimos miedo a nuestra amiga. Nos asustamos mucho, y la abuela de Winry quiso hablar con mamá. Cuando llegó, nosotros esperamos fuera, preocupados.

- ¿Crees que mamá nos castigará, niichan?

- No lo sé...

Al rato, mamá apareció a nuestro lado esbozando una sonrisa que nos tranquilizó.

- Vamos a casa.- dijo.

Tomó a Al de la mano, llevando el libro que habíamos olvidado en la otra, y nos encaminamos hacia casa.

- La muñeca que le habéis hecho a Winry es muy bonita. Se ha asustado un poco, pero estoy segura de que está muy contenta con vuestro regalo.- halagó, ojeando el libro.

- ¿Estás enfadada, mamá?- pregunté, cabizbajo.

- ¡Claro que no! Estoy muy contenta de que seáis unos niños tan buenos.- sonreímos- ¿Cuándo os ha enseñado esto vuestro padre?

- ¿Cómo vamos a aprender nada de alguien que no está?- repliqué.

- Fue con el libro.- explicó Al.

- ¿Lo entendéis?

- ¡Por supuesto!.- respondimos al unísono, orgullosos.

- ¿Está mal?- volví a preguntar, apenado.

- No, es estupendo.- sonrió mi madre- ¡Voy a ser la envidia de todos!

Sonreímos aún más porque estaba orgullosa de nosotros, porque la estábamos honrando de aquella manera.

- Imagináoslo,- continuó- cuando me vean por el mercado me señalarán y dirán "¡Mira! ¡Es Trisha Elric! ¡La mamá de esos dos niños alquimistas tan maravillosos!" o tal vez "Ojalá tuviese yo unos hijos así".

Nos sentíamos rebosantes de alegría ante la reacción de mamá, así que intercambiamos una mirada de determinación: mejoraríamos en la alquimia para que mamá estuviese aún más contenta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	8. Prioridades

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 8:** Prioridades ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las tardes de primavera eran tan hermosas como aburridas, y aquella no era una excepción. Ahí estábamos Al, Winry y yo, sentados bajo un frondoso árbol, mirando las nubes desplazarse por el cielo azul. Lo cruel de aquello era que no había nada más apasionante que hacer. Cerré los ojos, hastiado, tratando de pesar en algo más interesante que aquello, porque observar nubes estaba bien durante un rato, pero cuando prácticamente todas las tardes se basaban en ello, producía una sensación de hartura que alcanzaba límites irritantes.

Winry me hizo abrir los ojos dándome un codazo en el costado y, después de protestarle sin recibir insultos a cambio, me callé y observé una tristeza inusual en el rostro de mi amiga.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Win?- pregunté, preocupado.

Ella hizo acopio de aire, y luego lo soltó, dándose tiempo para contestar. Al se unió a la todavía no iniciada conversación. Tras unos segundos interminables, habló.

- Mis padres se van a una guerra.- anunció con un tono neutro. Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir, por lo que ella continuó- Van a ir a curar gente a un lugar llamado Ishbal. Pero tengo miedo, las guerras son malas...- se encogió, con la espalda pegada al tronco del árbol, en posición fetal, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.- No quiero que les pase nada a mis papás...

Ambos la abrazamos, uno por cada lado, y la convencimos de que todo saldría bien, de que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Finalmente, se calmó y el ambiente tenso se disipó. Nos abrazó con fuerza, en señal de gratitud y, tras soltarnos, nos dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Y así, volvimos a la tarde tediosa del principio. Trepé al árbol que nos cobijaba bajo su sombra y me acosté en una de sus ramas. La voz de Winry no tardó en volver a romper el silencio.

- ¿Quién os gusta?- soltó, así, sin más. Por poco me hizo caer de la rama. A aquella niña se le ocurrían unas preguntas muy raras...

- A mí me gustáis todos- dijo Alphonse, con un tono de voz que indicaba con claridad que no entendía por qué se debía hacer distinciones entre unos y otros. Sonreí ante la inocencia de mi hermano, pero Winry no vaciló en llamarlo idiota.

- ¡No ese tipo de gustar! Quiero decir, que quién os gusta como pareja.

- ¿Pareja?- repitió él, ignorantemente. Yo me mantuve al margen.

- Exacto. ¿A quién quieres por encima de todos?- continuó ella, presionándolo.

- ¡A mamá!- exclamó Al, feliz.

Yo me reí en silencio, al contrario que mi amiga, quien empezaba a rebasar los límites de su paciencia, por otro lado, bastante escasa.

- ¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Es otro tipo de querer! ¡A alguien más de tu edad!

- ¿De mi edad?- Al puso cara de cavilar- ¿De otra forma? Entonces...

Winry lo miró, emocionada. De su comportamiento deduje que esperaba que mi inocente hermanito dijese su nombre.

- ¡Entonces a niichan!- afirmó, todavía rebosante de felicidad.

Winry suspiró, derrotada. Al era tan sumamente candoroso que ni se imaginó la dirección en la que ella lanzaba sus preguntas. Él usaba conceptos más simples: en su lista de prioridades, su familia era lo primero a tener en cuenta, sin opción a revocar su opinión. Me pareció un concepto muy noble por su parte, y por un momento me pregunté si aquello era lo que me ocurría a mí, tal y como dijo mamá, que tan solo estaba confundiendo el amor fraterno hacia mi hermano con el amor de verdad. Pero en mi mente, no supe por qué, la idea no cuajó y me sentí bastante mal por ello.

- ¡Pues a mí me gustáis los dos!- exclamó Winry alegremente, pasando por alto las dificultades de entendimiento de Al de unos minutos antes. Éste la miró un poco confuso y yo casi me caigo nuevamente de la rama- No sabría decidirme por uno...- admitió, levemente sonrojada, alternando sus miradas entre Al y yo.

- Pero Winry, nosotros te queremos como a una hermana.- dije. Y luego me percaté de la ironía de la situación. Yo mismo tenía razón: entre hermanos no podía ser. Pero la idea se resquebrajó un poco, sólo un poco, cuando ella replicó:

- Eso no me importa, ¡aún así me gustáis!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	9. Desgracia

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 9:** Desgracia ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando nos enteramos de que los padres de Winry habían muerto, no supimos cómo actuar ni qué decir. Habíamos ido a enseñarle los caballitos que habíamos hecho con la alquimia y nos habíamos encontrado de cara con aquello. Al principio no lo creímos posible porque ellos eran médicos, luego Al le ofreció su caballito mientras le decía que nosotros tampoco teníamos padre, en señal de apoyo. Pero ella estaba destrozada y, aparte de rechazar su apoyo arrojando al suelo la figura, comenzó a reprocharle que no fuera lo mismo, que sus padres no volverían nunca más. Mantuve a flote la esperanza de que sí se los pudiera hacer regresar mediante alquimia, creando primero homúnculos y luego atándoles su alma, pero la abuela Pinako nos prohibió siquiera pensarlo alegando que la alquimia no es perfecta y tuvimos que marcharnos.

Al pensó que con sus acciones había ofendido a Winry y se mostraba temeroso ante la idea, pero le expliqué de camino a casa que lo que ocurría era que ella estaba tan sumamente triste por la tragedia que no era capaz de pensar en nada más, y que por mucho que quisiésemos, no podíamos hacer nada por animarla.

Anduvimos en silencio el resto del camino hasta que pude distinguir la figura de mi mamá saludándonos desde la casa. Por mi mente cruzó una terrible duda: ¿qué pasaría si a mamá le ocurriese algo y se muriese? Un dolor muy agudo hizo mella en mi pecho como única respuesta y, en consecuencia, eché a correr hacia ella, reprimiendo las lágrimas que se anidaban en mis párpados hasta que la abracé y no pude sujetarlas más. Sentí que Al me imitaba, y ambos lloramos aferrados a su angelical presencia. Inquieta, nos preguntó qué ocurría mientras nos acariciaba la cabeza. Cuando le contamos lo sucedido, hizo una muestra de aflicción, pero se mantuvo serena por nosotros. Al cabo de un rato, cuando la cara ya hacía rato que me picaba por la humedad que mis lágrimas habían creado en el delantal de mamá, alcé la mirada y le supliqué, prácticamente a gritos desesperados, que no se muriese. Sus facciones representaron una amplia sorpresa mezclada con lo que parecía ser confusión, que acabaron por ser sustituidas por una cálida sonrisa. Se agachó y nos estrechó en su regazo con fuerza, para susurrarnos en el oído:

- No os preocupéis. Esperaré un poco más.

En ese momento me aliviaron aquellas palabras, pero hoy, cuando resuenan en mi recuerdo, me hacen sentir desgraciado.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	10. Amarga felicidad

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 9:** Desgracia ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continué aparentando ante todos, incluso a veces ante mí mismo, pero nunca logré deshacerme de aquel sentimiento que me embargaba por Al. Muchas noches lloraba, oculto bajó las sábanas de mi cama, mientras sentía que dentro de mi pecho el corazón se me resquebrajaba. No podía soportarlo, pero tampoco tenía elección. Llegó un momento en el que no sabía qué hacer en cualquier situación, teniendo verdadero pánico a que se descubriese todo, a que lo descubriese él, y me odiase. Y así, a la edad de 10 años recién cumplidos, cuando él tenía 9, algo dentro de mi interior explotó, mi mente se nubló, y en una de las noches en las que lo acunaba en la oscuridad, en las que era su escudo para las pesadillas, se lo dije.

- Al...- lo llamé, aún sabiendo que estaba medio dormido ya.

- .¿Qué ocurre, niichan?- murmuró con algo parecido a un gruñido.

- Te amo.

Él no se movió, ni dijo nada por unos segundos, quizá por el sueño.

- Y yo a ti también, niichan.- dijo con el mismo tono de voz anterior. Todo mi ser tuvo sentido unos segundos hasta que añadió- Ya lo sabes.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Alphonse no me amaba como yo a él, sino como un hermano pequeño ama a su hermano mayor. Alphonse aún era un niño inocente y puro, y todavía no había sido contaminado por sentimientos impropios, como había pasado conmigo. En cierto modo, fui feliz por él porque, aunque Al no era tan tonto de no comprender el significado de la palabra "amar", aún no la empleaba en situaciones dolorosas, y por tanto aún le esperaba una bonita oportunidad de ser feliz. Y quise ser como él, que podía dormir después de tener pesadillas por el simple hecho de que su hermano estaba allí, abrazándolo, para protegerlo. Porque no tenía que esconder sus lágrimas, sus miedos o sus pesares de nadie. Al aún era Al. Y aunque yo podía decirle adiós con la mano a la felicidad, que me abandonaba en el tren de la esperanza, quise más a Al por poder seguir siendo el mismo niño tranquilo e inocente que siempre había sido y recé, aunque mi creencia hacia Dios no era muy firme, por que tardase mucho, mucho tiempo en ser contaminado por la vida y un pecador como yo.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	11. Aceptación

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 11:** Aceptación ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, me levanté enfermo. Era normal, siendo pleno invierno y haberle cedido todas las sábanas y las mantas a Al mientras lo abrazaba para calmar sus pesadillas. Pude haberme ido a mi cama, hubiese sido lo lógico, pero quise dormir junto a mi hermano aquella noche. Mamá había llamado al médico, quien dijo, en su jerga médica, que tenía algo de gripe y que debía descansar y guardar cama. Le dio algún medicamento a mi madre para que me lo diese, pero yo ya me había negado mentalmente a tomarlo. Cuando el médico se fue, mamá lo acompañó hasta la puerta, y Alphonse se quedó conmigo, con cara de culpabilidad.

- Gomen, niichan. Es mi culpa...- se disculpó, muy bajito.

- Baka, tú no tienes la culpa.- dije con voz ronca- Esto no es nada, Al, dentro de muy poco estaré curado.

Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó dulcemente, y me cubrió la mejilla de besos mientras me deseaba que me recuperase pronto. Alternaba besos con fuertes abrazos, y yo fingía protestar.

- ¡Suelta, Al! ¡No puedo respirar!

- ¡No seas quejica, niichan!- y continuaba haciéndolo, sólo para molestarme.

Cuando al fin se detuvo, se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

- Luego iré a avisar a Winry de que estás enfermo. Quizá venga a visitarte con la abuela Pinako y te traigan caldo de ese que sabe hacer Winry.

- Al, ¿quieres que me recupere o que muera envenenado? Sabes que el caldo de Winry sabe a rayos...

- No sabe a rayos...

- Siempre acompaña el caldo con leche...- puse cara de asco al pronunciar el producto.

- Ah, pero es que debes tomar mucha leche si quieres crecer.

Mágicamente, la garganta no me dolía tanto.

- ¿¡ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN ENANO COMO LOS VIRUS Y QUE POR ESO ME PONGO TAN ENFERMO Y QUE SI NO TENGO CUIDADO LOS VIRUS DE LA GRIPE ME COMERÁN VIVO!?

Alphonse comenzó a reír ante mi reacción, lo que hizo que me enfadase más. Le grité que no se riese y un montón de incongruencias más, pero me sentí feliz de estar pasando un rato tan sumamente agradable con él, de saber que era capaz de ser completamente normal con él, y que el sentimiento oculto permanecía callado en un rincón sin dar señales de existencia.

- Admitámoslo,-decía él- soy y seré el más alto de los dos, a pesar de ser el más pequeño. Y nos confundirán y dirán que tú eres el más pequeño por tu estatura.

Retahíla de gritos por mi parte. Alphonse estaba de un gracioso que era demasiado, y curiosamente tenía ganas de bajarle la gracia. Quizá asfixiándolo un poco... Me enfadé, o hice verlo así, y le di la espalda, cubriéndome con la sábana.

- No quiero estar con alguien que me llama enano, Al.- dije molesto. Pero él estaba allí para no dejarme caer en el aburrimiento de mi enfermedad, así que se subió sobre mí en la cama y me acorraló bajo su cuerpo, sujetándome los brazos junto a mi cabeza y apresando mis piernas entre las suyas.

- Soy el más alto y el más fuerte.- anunció él, inmovilizándome.

- ¡Tramposo! ¡Suéltame!

- No quiero.- esbozó una amplia sonrisa divertida, pero se borró enseguida, cuando comencé a toser fuertemente- Niichan, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes.- afirmé en cuanto dejé de toser.

Al me liberó y bajó de la cama, recordando que yo seguía enfermo y que no era bueno que me hiciese gritar tanto. De hecho, me sentía la garganta peor, porque los gritos que pretendía haber lanzado no eran más que murmullos roncos de volumen ligeramente elevado. Me sentía raro hablando así. Volví a toser.

- Mejor ve a jugar con Winry hoy, no vaya a ser que enfermes tú también de estar tanto tiempo conmigo. Diviértete con ella y salúdala de mi parte.

- Está bien, pero me voy porque necesitas descansar. No te levantes de la cama ni te pongas a leer ni a hacer alquimia, que te conozco. Duerme mucho para que te cures pronto. Y si mamá te trae leche, te la tomas. .¡Y los medicamentos también!

- Al...

- ¿Qué?

- Pareces mamá...

Al se rió y salió de la habitación, dejándome en lo que de pronto se había convertido en una soledad y una tranquilidad agobiante y aburrida. Traté de dormir, pero no pude. Di mil vueltas a la cama, hasta que tuve que levantarme y poner las sábanas bien porque las había sacado todas de su lugar. Me volví a tumbar y volví a intentar conciliar el sueño. Me molestaba la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Me levanté y cerré la cortina. Me volví a meter en la cama, esta vez boca abajo. Estaba incómodo, y me puse de lado. No encontré la postura, así que me giré hacia el otro lado. Y así, mirando hacia la nada, fui buscando algo con lo que entretenerme. Me quedé mirando al techo.

"- Quizá me duerma si cuento ovejitas...- pensé- "Una ovejita, dos ovejitas, tres ovejitas, cuatro ovejitas, cinco ovejitas..."

Me di cuenta de que lo de las ovejitas no funcionaba cuando llegué a tener nueve rebaños completos, con su pastorcito, su perro, el prado, las florecitas... Hasta las ovejas estaban aburridas, pero ninguna tenía sueño.

"- ¡Estúpidas ovejas! ¡Os voy a esquilar a todas!"

Me quedé mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que pasase algo. Debió pasar al menos un cuarto de hora hasta que al fin mamá llegó con una bandeja de comida. Esbocé una sonrisa y me incorporé, triunfante. Al menos, si comía no me aburría y, tal vez, después de comer me entrase algo de sueño. Mamá se acercó hasta a mí, y se sentó en una silla a mi lado. Dejó la bandeja sobre mis piernas y pude ver que había hecho guisado. Le di las gracias en una exclamación alegre, aunque ronca, cuando me explicó que me lo había preparado especialmente para mí, porque estaba enfermito. Puso su mano sobre mi frente, tomándome la temperatura, corroborando que aún seguía con fiebre.

- Cuando te termines la comida, te tomas el medicamento.

Quise protestar, pero mamá no me dejó. No tardé en comerme toda la comida, y pronto tuve que tragarme una pastilla que sabía a perros muertos. Le pedí a mamá que no se fuese, que se quedase conmigo un rato, y así lo hizo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó, a pesar de ser evidente.

- Me duele la garganta, la cabeza, estoy algo mareado y ahora la boca me sabe fatal por culpa de la medicina.- protesté.

- Bueno, ten en cuenta que así te sentirás mejor pronto.- y sonrió. ¿Quién protestaba cuando ella sonreía?

- Me aburro estando todo el día en la cama... Ojalá pudiese salir a jugar con Al y con Win...

- A propósito... ¿Dejaste de... sentirte extraño?

Mamá no se refería a la enfermedad, estaba más que claro. Sólo que no quería ser brusca al iniciar el tema. Desvié mi mirada lo más abajo que podía mirar, y meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de negación. Apreté los puños sobre las sábanas.

- Pero no pienso decirle nada, no te preocupes. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo por olvidarlo. Te lo juro, mamá.

Entonces sentí la mano de mamá posarse sobre las mías, que se destensaron un poco. Me miraba con los ojos llenos de dulzura y una sonrisa en los labios. Me apretó las manos entre las suyas, intentando transmitirme fuerzas.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, Edward.

Me sorprendí y la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, con el pensamiento relampagueante de que aquello era una broma, pero mamá no lo transmitía así. Intenté decir algo, pero me di cuenta de que no sabía qué.

- Lo digo en serio. Te he visto varias veces tragarte ese sentimiento, aunque te quemase la garganta. Sé que te comportas como el mejor de los hermanos sin pretender ir más allá, para que al menos Alphonse te quiera como tal. Sé que lloras por las noches para que nadie lo sepa. Sé que sufres muchísimo, aunque nunca lo muestres, para que nadie se de cuenta.

- ¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?

- Soy tu madre, lo sé todo sobre ti.- sonrió, divertida.

Me acarició el pelo con la mano que tenía libre, haciendo como que me colocaba los cabellos que tenía revueltos, sólo para inspirarme más confianza de la que me estaba dando, para hacerme saber que estaba hablando en serio y que no me despreciaba por ser así. Aunque estuviese deshonrándola a ella y a todo lo que suponía el apellido Elric.

- Así que,- continuó- he pensado que quizá no estés tan confundido. Es más, sé que eres consciente de lo que hay dentro de ti, y que estás siendo debidamente cauteloso respecto a ello. Sabes que es un sentimiento dulce a la par que peligroso, que puede darte toda la felicidad del mundo o puede quitártela. Por eso quiero que sepas, mi amor, que yo no voy a reprocharte nada, aunque admito que ni acabo de hacerme a la idea ni lo entiendo bien.

Y volvió a sonreír. Prácticamente, me lancé hacia ella y la abracé, llorando. No sabía por qué, pero aquellas lágrimas habían decidido salir de mis ojos a pesar de que dentro de mí experimentaba la mayor de las felicidades. Estar seguro de que una madre no te rechaza es la mejor sensación del mundo. Ahora soy consciente de ello. Ella también me abrazó con fuerza, y permanecimos así largo rato.

- ¡Te quiero, mamá!

Me separé de ella levemente, momento que ella aprovechó para depositar un fuerte beso en mi mejilla. Luego, su rostro experimentó una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad que indicaba que iba a proseguir, y que lo que diría a continuación no sería tan bueno.

- Aún así, Edward, debes entender que es un tipo de sentimiento muy delicado. Si estás dispuesto a amar de verdad, tienes que estar dispuesto a encajar un rechazo, o incluso un desprecio. No siempre uno resulta vencedor. Y además, aunque diciéndotelo me contradiga, sigue estando mal amar a tu hermano.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al imaginar siquiera una mueca de asco en el rostro de Alphonse dedicada a mí. Me negaba en rotundo a aceptarlo aún. Conservé la decisión de callar. Mamá lo leyó en los ojos, y cambió de tema para calmar el ambiente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	12. Experimentos

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 12:** Experimentos ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahí estaba yo, Edward Elric, haciendo mis por entonces escasos deberes de matemáticas del colegio, muy sonrojado y nervioso. No era calor, ni fiebre, ni siquiera algún tipo de ansiedad hacia la tarea o la asignatura porque se me daba muy bien. Era que Alphonse Elric estaba mirándome muy fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Y llevaba así más de quince minutos.

- Al, ¿tienes alguna duda?- pregunté, habiendo observado que tenía la libreta en blanco.

- No.- negó, meneando la cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me miras así?

- Es que estaba pensando.

- ¿En qué?

- En hacer un experimento.

Malo. Al era muy inocente, pero sus experimentos me daban miedo. Poco antes de acabar el invierno le había entrado la curiosidad de "experimentar" si al correr por la nieve se sentía frío, porque correr daba calor. Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero claro, el sujeto de pruebas solía ser yo, y aquella vez, aparte de correr bastante rato, tuve que hacerlo desnudo. Y para colmo, no quedó convencido de que sí, se pasaba _mucho_ frío, porque sostenía que el esfuerzo físico debía ser suficiente para aumentar la temperatura corporal. Yo sólo le respondí que debía dejar de leer los libros de papá, entre estornudo y estornudo. O en otra ocasión quiso experimentar sus dotes como peluquero y, cómo no, yo era el monigote. A mamá le costó muchísimo arreglarme el pelo después de aquello.

- ¿Qué tipo de experimento?- cuestioné, escondiéndome sin disimular detrás del libro de matemáticas.

- He pensado que todas las personas son fácilmente manejables por otras. Es decir, que una persona puede hacer que otra reaccione de cierta forma a voluntad con sólo, digamos, "tocar el botón adecuado".

Ahora, al recordarlo sé que, si me hubiese dicho aquello años más tarde, cuando gran parte de mi inocencia se hubiese esfumado, me hubiese sonado a una frase bastante erótica por aquello de las "reacciones tocando botones adecuados". Pero en ese momento mis conocimientos en ese campo eran prácticamente nulos, e incluso los dos creíamos entonces en la famosa cigüeña que trae bebés de Ciudad Central.

- Y quiero usarte como sujeto de pruebas.

De nuevo, si me hubiese dicho aquello años más tarde, posiblemente no hubiese podido levantarme de la silla debido al comienzo de las "reacciones". Al pensarlo ahora, doy gracias porque no sucediese así.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque yo sí sé cómo hacerte reaccionar.

Repito: gracias por ser aún un niño.

- No estoy seguro de que puedas...

- ¡Ya lo verás!

Entonces se puso de pie y se encaminó directo hacia a mí. Al llegar a mi lado, me ordenó que me pusiese en pie y cuando lo hice me dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el dolor me recorrió el cuerpo.

- ¿Ves? Quería que llorases.

- ¡No estoy llorando!- protesté con las lágrimas cayéndome por las mejillas.

- ¿Sabes qué? Eres más bajo que yo...-dijo acercándose a mí, midiéndose conmigo y probando la certeza de sus palabras. Lo era por un par de centímetros, así que me olvidé del dolor y me puse a gritarle que a quién estaba llamando más enano que una judía- Como ves, ahora quería que te enfadases y lo has hecho.

- Sí, pero del todo.- dije cruzándome de brazos y dándole la espalda, para dirigirme de nuevo al sitio donde estaba haciendo mis deberes. Cuando hube dado un paso, sentí que algo me retenía, como si me hubiese enganchado con algo, y al darme la vuelta mi que Al me agarraba de la manga para que no me fuera, con ojos tristes.

- Espera...- rogó lastimeramente, y luego me abrazó- No te vayas.

- Al, estoy cansado de ser siempre tu maldito "sujeto de pruebas". No quiero jugar más, tengo que terminar los deberes.

- Es que me queda una fase, pero es experimental.

- ¿Cómo que experimental?- refunfuñé, aún molesto.

- Lo vi el otro día cuando fui a comprar con mamá. Pero aún no sé si funcionará. Déjame probar, ¡por favor!

- ¡No!- espeté, haciendo movimientos bruscos para que soltase mi camiseta.

- ¡No te dolerá!

- ¡Ya te he dicho que estoy harto de ser tu muñeco! ¡Suéltame!

Pero en lugar de eso, él tiró con más fuerza y me hizo chocar con él. Ante este movimiento, me agarró del brazo, reteniéndome allí. Me quedé inmóvil mirándolo a los ojos que mostraban gran decisión. Sentí su dedo índice posarse sobre mis labios, un tanto bruscamente, y luego me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Enrojecí completamente, aún incapaz de hacer cualquier gesto o articular algo coherente. Él volvió a mirarme con la misma firmeza que hacía un instante, con total seriedad.

- Está bien.- dije al fin- Te perdono. ¡Pero no me uses más como sujeto de pruebas!- me giré de nuevo, desasiéndome de su mano por un momento, antes de que volviese a cogerme y darme la vuelta. Puso el dedo donde me había dado el beso y sonrió inocentemente.

- Si te beso aquí te pones rojo y me perdonas.- volví a enrojecer- El experimento original no era así, pero es que me daba vergüenza.

- ¿Cómo era, entonces? ¿Un escupitajo?

- No...

- ¿Cómo?

- Niichan... Me da vergüenza...

- ¿Tan malo es?- me mataba la curiosidad.

- No lo sé...

- ¡Di de una vez qué es!

- ¡Está bien!- se resignó- ¡Pero luego no te enfades! Es que una chica estaba enfadada con un chico, y él quería que lo perdonara. Y entonces, la cogía así- pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me obligó a acercarme a él mucho- Y luego acercaba su cara así- la acercó, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros, ardiendo de rubor- y luego...

- ¿Luego qué?- dije después de tragar saliva.

- Le dio un beso en la boca...

Nos quedamos muy quietos en aquella posición durante unos minutos eternos. En mi mente se manifestaba a gritos la pregunta de si realmente Al iba a someterme a aquel experimento. El aire que respiraba provenía de los labios entreabiertos de Alphonse; era cálido y olía a las fresas que habíamos comido antes del huerto de mamá. La espera, la intriga, se me hacía eterna.

- Me da vergüenza, niisan...- repitió. Y entonces comprendí que no me lo iba a dar.

Por una parte me sentí decepcionado, por otra, aliviado. Sin embargo, seguimos así. No estaba seguro de si esperaba alguna respuesta por mi parte, pero permanecí callado. Lentamente, alcé mis manos, que hasta entonces habían estado descansando en mis costados, y las deposité con suavidad detrás de su cabeza, acariciando su cabello muy, muy despacio. Él no se movió, aunque su mirada varió de avergonzada a confundida, y seguramente quería preguntarme qué estaba haciendo, pero ni yo mismo lo sabía. No podía reflexionar sobre nada porque mis pensamientos eran constantemente interrumpidos por los fieros latidos de mi corazón. Me sentía bien, así que continué dejando a mi cuerpo actuar, sin saber bien cómo acabaría aquello.

Deslicé mi mano derecha desde su nuca hasta su mejilla, aún con lentitud, rozando levemente su oreja, arrancándole una sonrisa debida, probablemente, a que le hice cosquillas. Acaricié con mi pulgar su pómulo, muy suavemente, con la mano quieta ya. Pude ver cómo bajaba sus párpados poco a poco, hasta cerrarlos completamente, sin perder ni un segundo la sonrisa tranquila. De pronto sentí su mano izquierda sobre la mía, como pretendiendo que la mantuviese ahí, sin despegar la otra de mi cintura.

Abrió los ojos y me di cuenta entonces de la distancia real que nos separaba, prácticamente nula.

- Cierra los ojos.- me indicó- Él los cerraba...

Obedecí y los cerré suavemente, aunque no del todo. Al tenerlos semiabiertos pude ver que de nuevo se mostraba vergonzoso, por lo que ladeé ligeramente la cabeza y me incliné hasta acabar de una vez con el espacio existente entre él y yo, presionando mis labios sobre los suyos. Ninguno de los dos se movió a partir de ahí. Las manos se mantuvieron inmóviles donde estaban, los labios adheridos y los ojos sin terminar de cerrarse, mirándose unos a otros; casi con miedo a respirar y romper la magia del ambiente, donde el único sonido que se escuchaba era el latido de nuestros corazones, acelerados. Deseé que el tiempo se detuviese ahí para siempre, que aquello no acabase nunca.

_"Te quiero tanto, Al..."_- pensaba.

Al cabo de unos instantes, por silencioso mutuo acuerdo, separamos nuestros labios emitiendo un leve chasquido, pero no nos alejamos, sino que retomamos la posición inicial, más sonrojados que nunca. Ni siquiera recordaba que existían las palabras para decir algo, los ojos entreabiertos de Alphonse tenían el verde más brillante que había visto jamás, y expresaban la turbación, la inseguridad, la confusión y a la vez la tranquilidad y bienestar que yo mismo sentía. Una mezcla impensable de emociones compartidas por algo que parecía tan simple. Sentí que ejercía más presión sobre la mano que tenía en su mejilla.

- Estás temblando, niichan...

Con aquella sencilla y acostumbrada palabra, repentinamente recordé que el mundo existía alrededor nuestro, que los deberes nos esperaban sobre la mesa, que mamá podía aparecer en cualquier momento y lo más doloroso de todo: que éramos hermanos. Abrí los ojos del todo y me separé suavemente, pero con algo de brusquedad, de él. La turbación podía conmigo, pero traté de mantenerme lo más firme posible. Me giré sin decirle nada y me senté de nuevo en la mesa para continuar con mis tareas. Él, que se había quedado tal y como lo había dejado, se acercó con rapidez a mí con una expresión preocupada y nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No deberíamos haber hecho eso...- expliqué en un murmullo, sin atreverme a mirarlo de nuevo. Él no era realmente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Él no, pero yo sí. Y había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ese tipo de besos se los dan las parejas cuando se quieren.

- Pero es que yo...

- ¡No! No lo digas.

- ¿Pero por qué, niisan?

- Te has respondido tú sólo.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que no me entendió, pero no quise explicarle más. Se quedó un largo rato en la misma posición, apretando los puños, como si todo aquello le rabiase en el alma, aunque seguro que no más que a mí. Viendo que estaba haciendo todas las operaciones mal debido a mi nerviosismo, me giré hacia él de nuevo y le sonreí.

- Será mejor para todos que nos olvidemos de esto. Cuando seas más mayor entenderás por qué.

Bajó la cabeza, sin aflojar la fuerza con la que apretaba las manos, se dio la vuelta, se sentó en su asiento y cogió el lápiz muy molesto para proceder a hacer los deberes.

- No puedo olvidarlo.- sentenció, dando a entender que era su última palabra.

_"- Yo tampoco"-_ pensé mientras borraba los errores de mis cálculos.

_**"En aquel momento, fui feliz y desgraciado a la vez..."**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	13. Inconsolables

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 13:** Inconsolables ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue un día fatídico, el más horrible de mi vida hasta el momento.

Al y yo hicimos una carrera desde el mercado, después de comprar algunas verduras que le hacían falta a mamá. Yo iba por delante de él, recriminándole lo lento que era, aunque lo cierto es que sabía que no podía correr más deprisa si quería llegar a casa con toda la compra en la cesta. Entramos a casa abruptamente debido a la velocidad. Lo primero que hice fue disculparme por el retraso, llamando a mamá, pero enseguida me detuve en seco.

Allí estaba ella, tirada en el suelo. Los dos comenzamos a gritar "mamá" como si con ello se fuese a recuperar enseguida. Nos arrodillamos a su lado: tenía el rostro perlado por un febril sudor y jadeaba.

- Mamá... ¡Mamá! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Niisan, ¿qué le pasa a mamá?- me preguntaba Al, con una voz desesperada y asustada que hacía juego con mi interior. Me di cuenta de que debíamos hacer algo _pronto_.

- ¡Al! ¡Ve a casa de Winry, cuéntaselo a la abuela y dile que llame a un médico!

- Pero... pero...

- ¡¡Rápido!!

Al se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Yo le di la vuelta a mamá, dejándola boca arriba. Intenté levantarla y llevarla a la cama, pero aquello era imposible con mi débil complexión. Corrí a la cocina, llené un envase con agua y cogí un paño limpio. Luego fui junto a mamá, humedecí el paño y le limpié el sudor con agua fresca, más que nada, por no sentirme tan impotente.

- Mamá... mamá, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Contéstame! Alphonse se ha ido a por ayuda... Tranquila, ¡te vas a poner bien!

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, esbozó una débil sonrisa y extendió su mano hasta mi mejilla.

- Ojalá él pudiese ver... lo que habéis crecido...- murmuró, y luego cerró los ojos de nuevo. Me desesperé.

- Mamá, por favor, no cierres los ojos... Ábrelos, mamá... No tengas miedo, verás cómo te pones bien... Mamá...

Al llegó minutos después junto a Pinako y Winry. Entre los cuatro pudimos, no sin esfuerzo, llevarla hacia la cama, donde estaría más cómoda. En cuanto llegó el médico, nos hizo salir a todos de la habitación. Al y yo nos quedamos sentados frente a la puerta, esperando cualquier movimiento que se produjese en ella. Miré un momento a Alphonse y pude apreciar que retenía lágrimas en los ojos y se apretaba con fuerza las rodillas contra su pecho. Winry estaba frente a nosotros, a un lado de la puerta, y clavaba la mirada en el suelo sin saber qué hacer, moviendo monótonamente una pierna hacia delante y hacia atrás, apoyada en la pared, fingiendo para sí misma que no pasaba nada. La abuela Pinako, por su parte, se había refugiado en la cocina, preparando algo. Me moví sin levantarme hasta quedar pegado a mi hermano y lo abracé. Entonces se echó a llorar en mi hombro, desconsolado. Sentía la misma necesidad, pero me la tragué.

- Niisan,- susurró Al en mi oído- no quiero que le pase nada a mamá...

Besé su cabeza y lo estreché aún más, tratando de consolarlo a él y a mí mismo, y cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de ellos. Debía ser fuerte para proteger a mamá y a Al.

- No le va a pasar nada.- dije con seguridad, aunque no muy convencido para mí mismo.

Sabía que estaba equivocado. El médico salió después de un largo e interminable rato y preguntó por la abuela. La buscó por toda la casa, hasta encontrarla fuera de ella, y nosotros tres lo seguimos en tropel para saber qué le pasaba a nuestra madre. Nos escondimos tras la puerta de entrada mientras el doctor le explicaba la situación a la abuela.

- El estado de la señora Elric es muy delicado.- comenzó. Miré a Alphonse, quien me devolvió la mirada. Estábamos asustados- Además de impreciso. Es posible que se recupere con el paso del tiempo, pero la posibilidad es bastante remota.

- No me estará diciendo que Trisha va a morir, ¿verdad, doctor?- interrogó la abuela con un deje de sobresalto en la voz, helándonos la sangre a mi hermano y a mí.

- Es posible... Pero no es algo que haya sido repentino, debe haber estado sufriendo durante años. Está muy débil. Deberá descansar y no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Tiene que estar en absoluta tranquilidad, nada de sobresaltos ni de nervios.

El médico continuó hablando, pero Al y yo dejamos de escuchar, totalmente pálidos. Mamá no podía morirse, sencillamente no podía. Ella nunca nos abandonaría como hizo él. Abrí la puerta con brusquedad y corrí hacia el médico.

- ¡¡Está mintiendo!!- acusé, fuera de todo uso de razón- ¡Mamá no se va a morir! ¡Diga la verdad!

Él me miró perplejo, como preguntándose qué hacía allí. Sentí las manos de la abuela Pinako tirando de mis hombros hacia atrás, en una clara señal de que lo dejara estar. Las lágrimas quemaban mis mejillas mientras me liberaba de ellas y agarraba de la camisa al doctor.

- ¡¡Cure a mi madre, por favor!!

Su mirada se ensombreció y la desvió de la mía, dándome a entender de que no había nada que hacer. No lo soportaba más. Solté a aquel hombre y empecé a correr rápidamente a través de los campos hacia ninguna parte, tratando de huir de la nada, pretendiendo que cuanto más me alejase de allí, mejor estarían las cosas al volver. Corrí hasta que la asfixiante falta de aire y el dolor de mi costado me obligaron a detenerme. Jadeé, cansado, y traté de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que pudiese solucionarlo todo. Pero tenía la mente prácticamente en blanco, a excepción de la imagen de mi madre postrada en el suelo, enferma, y la posibilidad de perderla para siempre.

Me odié cuando el recuerdo del médico al insinuar que hacía años que mi madre estaba enferma cruzó mi mente como un puñal. Me odié por la sencilla razón de ser un ególatra que sólo pensaba en sí mismo cuando había cosas mucho más importantes de las que cerciorarse. Apreté los puños sintiendo las lágrimas acariciar mis pómulos otra vez, y giré sobre mí mismo para deshacer el camino, corriendo de nuevo.

Encontré a Alphonse y a Winry sentados junto a la puerta de casa, y descubrí las mejillas de él surcadas por lágrimas no tan secas y los ojos enrojecidos, señal de que, durante mi breve ausencia, había estado llorando más. Winry permanecía casi inexpresiva, con la mirada perdida, quizá tratando de no caer en el dolor que sintió cuando perdió a sus padres recordado en aquella situación. Nunca lo supe con certeza. No me detuve junto a ellos, sino más adelante, frente a la puerta del dormitorio de mi madre. Me sequé las lágrimas que quedaban anidadas en mis párpados, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y, mirando al techo, suspiré para calmarme. Con cuidado, abrí la puerta y me introduje en la habitación procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Caminé lentamente por temor a molestarla o despertarla, pero al notar mi presencia, ella me miró y me recibió con una cálida, aunque débil, sonrisa. Probablemente fuese a preguntarme por qué las odiosas gotas de agua salada resbalaban nuevamente por mi rostro, pero antes de que lo hiciese me arrojé sobre ella y la abracé, susurrándole palabras de arrepentimiento y suplicando su perdón. Sé que ella no me entendió, pero me devolvió el abrazo igualmente.

- Mamá...- murmuré aún con el rostro enterrado en su cuello- ¿es verdad que nos vas a dejar? ¿De verdad te vas a morir?

En ese momento, Alphonse entró y se quedó inmóvil tras cerrar la puerta, como si no supiese si había hecho bien al irrumpir así pero sin arrepentirse de ello. Me giré para mirarle, aunque las lágrimas emborronaban mi visión. Ella le hizo una señal con la mano para que hiciese como yo y subiese a la cama para abrazarla. Ella se incorporó, aún débil y mareada, y quedó sentada, sosteniéndonos en un brazo a cada uno como a dos bebés, estrechándonos contra su pecho mientras llorábamos.

- El médico dice que mamá se va a tener que ir pronto al cielo.- dijo ella lo más suavemente que pudo, pero sin poder retener una lágrima- Me iré con los papás de Winry. Pero...

Dejó la frase en el aire, hasta que nosotros le suplicamos que continuase, por muy doloroso que fuese lo que nos tenía que decir.

- ¿Me queréis?- preguntó, lo cual me pareció una estupidez porque ignoraba, y aún lo hago, la posibilidad contraria.

Asentimos con la sinceridad más profunda de nuestras almas, quizá, para mí, la mayor de las verdades que tuve ocasión de expresar jamás. Y recibimos un dulce beso en la frente por ello.

- En ese caso, jamás os dejaré. Si me queréis de verdad, si me lleváis aquí,- señaló el lado izquierdo de su pecho- aunque me vaya, siempre estaré con vosotros.

Nos aferramos a ella como si fuese a salir corriendo en cualquier momento, temiendo que nos abandonase en aquel mismo instante. Fue la primera y última vez que vi llorar desconsoladamente a mamá.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	14. Promesas y otros delirios

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 14:** Promesas y otros delirios ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al y yo no nos despegábamos de mamá mientras fuese posible, y la cuidábamos como si en ello nos fuese la vida. De algún modo, así era. Incluso a veces, discutíamos por quién era el que le servía la comida o quién sabía o no asistirla mejor, y era ella quien siempre ponía fin a nuestras disputas sin hacer diferencias entre uno u otro: para nuestra madre, ambos éramos igual de maravillosos.

Mamá parecía mejorar, aunque el médico no la dejaba levantarse aún. Seguía débil pero queríamos creer que se recuperaba. Una de las veces que me quedé sólo con ella, sin venir a cuento, me dijo:

- Edward, sé que amas a tu hermano con toda tu alma. Prométeme que lo cuidarás como un buen hermano mayor...- me revolvió el pelo con cariño y luego acarició mi rostro perplejo.

Aunque desconcertado, hice una mueca de firmeza.

- ¡Te lo prometo!

La fiebre a veces hacía que mamá no pensase con coherencia, que su mente registrase cosas irreales. En una ocasión en la que relevaba a Alphonse para que pudiese descansar un poco, ella despertó y me miró fijamente, esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

- Cariño...- dijo, y yo supe enseguida que se refería a papá. No dije nada- Has vuelto por fin... Sabía que lo harías, te he estado esperando... ¿Has visto a Alphonse y a Edward?

- S-sí...- asentí inseguro.

- Han crecido mucho, ¿verdad? Se han convertido en unos grandes alquimistas como tú. Y son muy guapos e inteligentes... Estoy tan orgullosa de ellos...

Apretaba mi mano mientras hablaba, mientras la escuchaba en silencio. Temía que se pusiese triste si se daba cuenta de que él no estaba ahí, sino yo, su reflejo. Sonreía tranquila.

- Son muy maduros, ¿sabes? Saben distinguir muy bien entre lo que deben hacer y lo que no... Tienen tanto miedo de herirse mutuamente... Son muy buenos hermanos, cariño, muy buenos niños... Debes cuidarlos bien, es mi turno de marcharme.

Las lágrimas cayeron traicioneras por mis mejillas de nuevo, pero traté de secarlas enseguida.

- Edward se parece mucho a ti, tiene mucha habilidad y conocimiento, y tu mismo temperamento. Siempre dice que te odia pero yo sé que es mentira, él te quiere mucho... Sólo es que está dolido porque te marchaste, pero yo sé que tienes tus razones. Alphonse se parece más a mí, es más tranquilo e inocente pero está a la par de su hermano en inteligencia. Les gusta mucho la alquimia a los dos, tienen los mismos gustos, ¿sabes? Son iguales...

Luego cerró los ojos por la fiebre, durmiéndose poco a poco.

- Son demasiado iguales, cariño... Se parecen mucho...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	15. Oscuridad

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 15:** Oscuridad ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La enfermedad de mamá se alargaba y no parecía mejorar. Algunos días parecía que estaba bien, otros no. Nosotros llevábamos varias noches sin dormir, vigilando el sueño de mamá por las noches y su bienestar el resto del día. La abuela Pinako nos decía reiteradamente que nos fuésemos a descansar, que ella se encargaría, pero nos negábamos. No podíamos concebir el sueño sabiendo que mamá estaba mal.

Aquella noche hacía mucho viento. El médico la había examinado y había dictaminado que le quedaba muy poco de vida.

- Durante estas últimas semanas se ha ido apagando como una vela. Ahora está llegando a su final.- había dicho.

La noticia se había expandido por todo Rizembul como si de pólvora se tratase. Muchos vecinos estaban en la cocina, esperando noticias. Pinako, Winry, el doctor, Al y yo estábamos en la habitación con mamá. Ella nos cogía la mano con las fuerzas que le quedaban, y nosotros con las nuestras procurábamos no llorar.

- El dinero que papá nos dejó... no he gastado nada. Usadlo y sed muy buenos el uno con el otro.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, mamá?- pregunté, pretendiendo ser inocente y creerme la mentira que se formulaba en mi mente. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que su tiempo era ya demasiado limitado- Tú eres la que tienes que cuidarnos...

- Por favor... ¿Puedes hacerme un ramo de flores? Él siempre... lo hacía... para mí...- su voz, sus ojos, su ser, acabaron por apagarse. Su mano dejó de ejercer algún tipo de fuerza. Cerró los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más.

Al y yo nos mantuvimos demasiado impresionados por unos instantes, aferrados a la mano inerte de mamá, aún caliente. Pasados unos segundos eternos, nos desplomamos sobre ella, abrazándola por última vez, llorando sin sollozar, sin hacer ruido para no perturbar su sueño infinito. Acariciamos su suave y húmedo rostro, que progresivamente iba enfriándose. Oí a Winry y a Pinako llorar, pero no me giré a mirarlas. Grabé en mi mente hasta el último detalle del rostro de mamá, percibiéndolo a través de las yemas de mis dedos, al igual que Al. Después, como si lo hubiésemos planeado con anterioridad, ambos besamos una de las mejillas de mamá, por última vez, con los ojos fuertemente apretados para conservar aquel momento para siempre.

Finalmente, el doctor nos hizo salir de allí a todos y cubrió su cuerpo con la misma sábana que había estado apretando con la mano libre mientras hablaba. Nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde Pinako dio la noticia a todos los presentes. Comenzaron los sollozos varios y los abrazos de desolación, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mí rezagados en el umbral de la puerta.

Tomé su mano y tiré de él hasta el comedor. Él se dejó llevar sin protestar. Quizás, los dos necesitábamos de la misma forma apartarnos de las agoniosas, aunque no tan abundantes, multitudes. Ni siquiera hicimos el esfuerzo de encender la luz. Nos introdujimos en la más absoluta oscuridad y nos acurrucamos juntos en un rincón, abrazándonos el uno al otro. Lloramos con todo el dolor de nuestras almas, él apoyado en mi pecho y yo descansando mi mejilla sobre su cabello, empezando a intentar digerir la idea de que mamá no volvería.

Después de varias horas, cuando se hubieron llevado el cuerpo de mamá, cuando la gente se hubo ido, cuando Winry descubrió nuestra posición y nos comprendió cuando le pedimos que ella y la abuela se marchasen, cuando la casa estuvo sola, fría y oscura, cuando las lágrimas se acabaron, caímos rendidos, dormidos, en aquel rincón, el uno sin soltar al otro por el pánico recién inculcado de quedarnos completamente solos.

Al día siguiente fue su velatorio, pero no quisimos ir. En un primer momento pensé en dejar de ser egoísta y preguntarle a Al si quería asistir ya que hasta el momento no había tomado en consideración su palabra, pero antes de abrir la boca me dijo que no: era demasiado cruel verla tan cerca, como dormida, y saber que nunca más abriría los ojos. Sólo me levanté de aquel lugar, me separé de él, una vez para ir a buscar algo de comer y algo para aplacar el frío. Llevé naranjas, tomates y fresas que mamá tenía cultivadas y una manta. Nos cubrimos con ella y retomamos una posición entrelazada, protectora y cálida. Apenas comimos nada, por lo general, recuperábamos el sueño atrasado y llorábamos de vez en vez.

El sol de un nuevo día comenzó a iluminar la estancia. Yo hacía rato que estaba despierto, tumbado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en el vacío de la pared. Alphonse descansaba a mi lado, de espaldas a ella, de cara a mí. A veces lo veía dormir y pensaba en el miedo que me daba quedarme sólo y en lo imposible de llenar su ausencia ya que, durante el tiempo de enfermedad de mamá me había empezado a hacer a la idea de su fallecimiento en breve, pero nada me prepararía jamás para la pérdida de Alphonse. Continuábamos aferrados el uno al otro, sin tanta desesperación como la noche anterior a la que acababa de finalizar. Simplemente por saber que estábamos ahí. Cerré los ojos cuando oí entrar en la casa a la abuela Pinako, ataviada ya con el traje negro. Sabía que aquella mañana debíamos enterrar a mamá, por eso pensé que si cerraba los ojos, no tendría que hacerlo, no tendría que ir a su entierro porque quizá al abrirlos, la abuela Pinako se había convertido en ella, y volveríamos a ser felices los tres.

Pero no fue así.

La abuela nos despertó cuando el desayuno estaba listo. Al incorporarnos, nos dolía todo el cuerpo y estábamos cansados. Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina a desayunar vagamente, dejando la mitad de la comida en el plato. Nos lavamos la cara y el cabello y nos peinamos, luego subimos a nuestro cuarto a buscar algo negro, y encontré dos trajes negros que mamá había cosido _"por si acaso". _Cuando estuve listo, salí apresuradamente de casa sin esperar a nadie, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, Al me estaba siguiendo, sabiendo a dónde iba y qué iba a hacer. Cuando lo miré, descubrí unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos y me pregunté si yo tendría las mismas. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo habitual, tenía un aspecto cansado y me di cuenta en ese momento de que estaba más delgado que antes de todo aquello. Su cabello, aún muy húmedo, parecía más oscuro.

"- Parece un fantasma..."- pensé tristemente mientras sentía su mano fría tomar la mía.

Fuimos al prado e hicimos un círculo en una zona con flores blancas de diversos tipos, y las transmutamos en varios hermosos ramos como ella quería. Los cargamos entre los dos y, al llegar al cementerio, donde la gente empezaba a agolparse, donde estaba situada cerca del árbol la tumba de mamá, los depositamos con cuidado y nos pusimos frente a la lápida.

Alphonse se sentó en el pasto, se abrazó las rodillas y lloró con el rostro oculto por los dos, ya que a mí no me quedaban más lágrimas ni fuerza alguna para ello, se quedaban alojadas en mis párpados sin querer salir, tratando de ocultarme la realidad que tenía frente a los ojos. Permanecimos allí casi todo el día, porque después de todo, nadie nos esperaba en casa. Cuando atardecía, Al empezó a sentir que las necesidades básicas que llevaba días sin cumplir apropiadamente le pasaban factura, como el hambre y la sed, y tenía frío: quería volver.

- Al... En uno de los libros de papá leí que se podía volver traer a la vida a la gente. Se lo comenté también a Winry, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, yo también lo leí... ¿quieres decir...?

- Voy a resucitar a mamá.

- Pero los libros dicen que...

- No me importa. Estudiaré mucho hasta que tenga los conocimientos suficientes para realizar la transmutación humana. La traeré de vuelta y volveremos a ser felices los tres juntos.

- Niisan... ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente.

Al echó un vistazo más a la lápida que rezaba "Trisha Elric" y más abajo "El ángel que bajó del cielo ha vuelto donde pertenece". Luego, apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas y sonrió.

- En ese caso te ayudaré.

- ¿Estás seguro?

No respondió. Yo lo hice por él.

- Como está prohibida, será nuestro secreto.

- De acuerdo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	16. El silencio de la oscuridad

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 15:** El Silencio de la Oscuridad ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estudiamos alquimia a casi todas horas. Poníamos nuestro máximo empeño en ello. Incluso llevábamos los libros a clase para continuar con cosas importantes en mitad de la pérdida de tiempo.

- Edward Elric.- me llamó la profesora, por vigésima vez. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Al fin, levanté la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y los puse en ella, preguntándole con la mirada qué quería.

- ¿Puedes acercarte a la pizarra y resolver esta división? ¿O es demasiado pedir?

- Puedo, pero es aburrido y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- ¡Edward Elric! ¡¡Sal al encerado y resuelve la maldita operación!!

Hastiado, obedecí. 5764 entre 90. Al verlo, puse los ojos en blanco y la miré.

- ¿No había nada más fácil?- lo desarrollé y escribí el resultado en un lateral, subrayándolo visiblemente- 64 y cuatro de resto. Ahora tengo yo una pregunta, ¿cuál es el factor perdido en la transmutación humana?

- ¿Qué?

- Es intercambio equivalente, yo le resuelvo la división y usted me revela ese dato. _Touka Koukan_.

- ¡Deja de preguntar cosas extrañas! ¡Tanto tú como tu hermano debéis prestar más atención en clase!

- ¡Pero es que es muy aburrido!- protestó Al desde su asiento.

- Sí, y no somos los únicos. Mire, mire allí.- sonreí traviesamente.

Señalé al otro lado de la clase, donde Winry dormía apoyada en el pupitre con un pequeño charquito de baba colgándole de la boca.

- ¡Winry Rockbell!- exclamó la profesora, bastante molesta. Winry levantó enseguida la cabeza, soñolienta.

- ¿Qué?- se frotó los ojos y vio que la profesora la había descubierto durmiendo- ¡Oh! Lo siento, profesora... Es que me quedé toda la noche despierta reparando un automail y...

- ¡Basta! ¡Salid los tres al pasillo!

- ¡Bien!- exclamamos los tres al unísono. Al y yo cogimos los libros y corrimos afuera, seguidos por Winry. Nosotros nos sentamos en el suelo y reanudamos el estudio, y Winry se tumbó en el suelo y continuó durmiendo. Sabíamos que eso acarrearía una buena bronca de Pinako, pero era el pequeño precio a pagar.

Cuando acabaron las clases y la profesora nos regañó un cuarto de hora, Winry nos informó del menú del día y nosotros volvimos a casa para estudiar un poco más antes de cenar. En casa, en el estudio de papá, nos rodeábamos de libros hasta que caía la noche.

- Niisan... ¿Crees que esto está bien?

- Cualquiera se alegraría de ver vivo de nuevo a alguien muerto, ¿no?

- Pero no estoy seguro de que sea así de simple. Hay muchas incógnitas sobre la transmutación humana a las que parece que no podemos tener acceso, sobre todo por qué está prohibida.

- Seguramente, porque los que lo intentaron anteriormente fracasaron en el intento.

- Mira,- me mostró un libro- aquí dice que hay un precio. ¿Cómo vamos a pagarlo sin saber cuál es?

- Debe tratarse del intercambio equivalente. Estudiaremos la composición exacta del cuerpo humano, y luego la analizaremos de modo que nos resulten los componentes precisos para darle un cuerpo a mamá.

El estómago de Al rugió, por lo que supimos que era la hora de cenar. Fuimos a casa de la abuela Pinako, aguantamos la charla, cenamos y estuvimos un rato jugando con Winry. Luego regresamos a casa y repasamos una vez más lo visto aquel día antes de ir a dormir. Desde que mamá murió, comenzamos a dormir en una cama improvisada en el estudio todas las noches.

- Niisan...- lo oí murmurar entre sombras, de espaldas a mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento... siento ser tan inseguro, pero es que tengo miedo de que salga mal y te pierda.

- Al,- lo llamé, tirando de él para hacer que se girase- Al, mírame.

Aunque desganado, acabó por darse la vuelta, mirándome a los ojos en la penumbra.

- Yo también tengo miedo, y mucho, pero tenemos que ser fuertes para resucitar a mamá.- sonreí- Verás cómo no pasa nada.

De pronto lo sentí abalanzarse hacia mí y abrazarme con fuerza.

- No quiero perderte, niisan... No quiero...

- No vas a perderme... No llores, Al... Por favor... No llores...

Comencé a repartir besos por sus mejillas, bebiendo cada una de las lágrimas que derramaba con fruición. Deseaba que dejase de llorar con toda mi alma, porque me hacía sentir como un perro apaleado, indefenso ante el poder de aquel líquido salado. Pero no callaba.

"- Por favor... Por favor... Cállate..."- pensaba, llorando yo también por inercia.

De pronto me sorprendí pensando en el experimento de Alphonse.

_"Si te beso aquí te pones rojo y me perdonas_"- había dicho, unos minutos antes de llevar a cabo el "experimento original".

No iba a hacerlo por más que me costase reprimirme. Me incorporé y, cogiéndolo por los hombros, lo obligué a imitarme. Quedó frente a mí, llorando, desesperándome al hacerlo.

- No llores por algo que aún no ha pasado.- quise ordenar, pero más bien sonó a súplica.

Supe que él lo estaba intentando, pero una vez que había empezado no podía parar por más que quisiese. Entonces, lo tomé con suavidad del rostro y me acerqué a él, depositando el dedo índice sobre sus labios y un suave y prolongado beso casi en la comisura de éstos, como había hecho anteriormente él conmigo. Estuve varios segundos así, y cuando no escuché nada más que silencio, finalicé el beso y le sonreí mientras desplazaba el dedo índice hacia el lugar donde le había besado.

- Si te beso aquí dejas de llorar. Tus malditos experimentos funcionan, Al.

Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y cristalinos por las lágrimas, entendiendo que estaba llorando por nada y que aquello no me hacía sentir bien. Entonces esbozó una débil sonrisa y volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, esta vez cariñosamente y en silencio, recibiendo la misma respuesta por mi parte. Y abrazados, finalmente quedamos dormidos.

_**"En el silencio de la oscuridad nos ocultaremos, y así las sombras jamás nos encontrarán. Como antes, como ahora, y para siempre."**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A partir de ahora, intentaré responder a los reviews (si es que alguien deja xD). Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	17. Procesos

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 17:** Procesos ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
--

A la hora de hacer hallazgos importantes en nuestra investigación, él seguía un proceso de emociones: primero se alegraba sinceramente y se volcaba conmigo en ello, y luego, a la hora de descansar, permanecía en silencio con un deje de tristeza en el rostro. Se sentaba en el columpio y apenas se balanceaba unos centímetros. Y por más que tratase de hablarle él no pronunciaba palabra. Muchas veces le decía que si no estaba seguro de continuar que era totalmente libre de abandonar antes de arrepentirse, pero siempre me lo negaba con firmeza y seguridad ardiendo en los ojos.

Uno de aquellos días me acerqué al columpio, donde se encontraba, y comencé a empujarlo suavemente, balanceándolo. Él me miró un momento, inexpresivamente, y luego me dejó hacer.

- No me enfadaré ni te reprocharé nada si decides dejarlo aquí.

No hubo una respuesta. Contemplé cómo los mechones de su cabello se pegaban a su frente cuando el columpio ascendía y cómo se alejaban al retroceder.

- Si funciona, te prometo que no presumiré, no diré nada.

Pero el que no decía nada era él. Dejé de balancearlo y me senté con la espalda pegada al tronco del árbol, con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Miré las hojas verdes que nos hacían sombra y, aprovechando el gesto, apoyé la cabeza también.

- Si quieres que nos detengamos los dos, dilo. No pasa nada.

Él continuaba perdido en el balanceo del columpio, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Hacia delante, hacia atrás... en silencio.

- Insúltame, chíllame si es lo que quieres... Pero al menos dime algo... Me siento mal cuando te quedas callado.

Cuando el balanceo se detuvo, Al pretendió bajar del columpio pero puso mal el pie en el suelo y se cayó de bruces. Corrí hacia él al oírlo llorar, sentado y sujetándose la rodilla. Le quité las manos de aquella zona y la observé con detenimiento: tenía un pequeño rasguño que le había levantado parte de la piel y sangraba ligeramente. Era una herida pequeña, pero le dolía y lloraba, lloraba mucho. Y toda la ciencia que sabía, incluyendo la medicina que podía haber aplicado en aquel caso se perdió con los gemidos lastimeros de él, y sólo reaccioné posando mis labios sobre la herida y besándola, sorbiendo los fragmentos de tierra mezclados con el sabor ocre de la sangre.

Poco a poco su llanto fue cesando. Sus grandes ojos pardos me miraban, irritados por las lágrimas, esperando a que dejase de curar su rodilla. Ya no le dolía tanto. Alcé mi cabeza unos centímetros, mirando la herida.

- Parece que ya está curada.- anuncié sonriente, al contrario de él, que inundó de lágrimas sus párpados de nuevo. Me preocupé- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele?

- No, niisan... Es que curas igual que mamá...

Entonces comprendí el porqué de mi acción: era un acto reflejo inculcado por ella. Solía hacer lo mismo conmigo cuando me caía.

- Niisan... La echo mucho de menos. Es sólo eso, quiero continuar adelante, deseo volver a ver su sonrisa...

- ¿Te pones triste cuando piensas en ella?

- Sí...

- No debes hacer eso. No tienes motivos para que su recuerdo te entristezca. Ella siempre fue muy buena con nosotros, ¿verdad? Y volverá a serlo cuando la hagamos volver con la alquimia que la hacía feliz.

Él asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios. Pero, desgraciadamente para él, sus ojos no sabían ocultar sus más profundos pensamientos, aquellos que revelaban abiertamente que no creía en mis palabras.

--

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi! Gracias a todos los que dejan review n.n

Annie-chan Diethel


	18. Se fue

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 18:** Se fue ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cómo podía estar un lugar tan oscuro? No podía ver ni sus propias manos, que juraría las tenía delante de los ojos. No había ningún sonido, ni aire... Estaba solo y perdido.

_Y ahora, ¿qué?_

Suponía que estaba andando, pero tampoco sentía un suelo bajo mis pies.

_Alphonse..._

No estaba seguro de haberlo dicho, gritado o pensado. No oía ni mis propias palabras. Todo era color negro... O no. No lo sabía. A lo lejos parecía haber una mancha blanca, así que corrí hacia ella. Pero la mancha no se acercaba nunca, por más que yo corría y corría.

_Mamá..._

La mancha tomó forma. ¿Por qué mamá tenía alas? ¿Por qué llevaba a Alphonse en sus brazos y le cantaba una canción de cuna? Corrí hacia ellos más deprisa, pero parecían alejarse con cada paso. La suave melodía se clavaba en mi cabeza como miles de agujas ardiendo.

_No me dejéis solo... Mamá... Alphonse..._

Pero sus pálidas siluetas se iban tornando borrosas, desapareciendo... Me estaba quedando solo de nuevo.

_¡No! ¡Mami! ¡Al! ¡No os vayáis! ¡No, mamá! ¡No te lo lleves!_

Abrí los ojos en mitad de la oscuridad, jadeando con la boca seca. Tenía una angustiosa opresión en la boca del estómago y temblaba, estaba completamente asustado. Traté de tragar saliva pero nada pasó por mi garganta. Ladeé la cabeza y vi que Al dormía a mi lado, tranquilamente. Me moví bajo las mantas y me acerqué a él para deslizar un brazo sobre su costado, sin llegar a abrazarlo, intentando deshacerme del miedo.

No pude volver a conciliar el sueño hasta bastante rato después. Cuando desperté por la mañana, me sorprendí llorando de nuevo.

Aquel día, el colegio se me hizo especialmente pesado y me dediqué gran parte de la mañana a dibujar círculos de transmutación en hojas que luego convertía en avioncitos de papel.

- Niisan... Tienes muchas ojeras.- observó Al- ¿No has dormido bien?

- No mucho, pero no importa. ¿Tú has dormido bien? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla?

- No... Últimamente ya no tengo... Creo que te las he pasado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Me llamas en sueños, a mí y a mamá. Y lloras. Yo intento despertarte pero no puedo, te abrazas a mí soñando y lloras. Hoy nos decías que no nos fuésemos...

Guardé silencio mirando fijamente la hoja en blanco que tenía sobre el pupitre. Al me miraba con preocupación y me tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

- No tengas miedo, niisan... Te prometo que no me iré.

Con las imágenes de mis pesadillas repitiéndose intermitentemente en mi cabeza, sonreí y apreté su mano.

- Todo estará bien, Al.

Él me devolvió el apretón y la sonrisa, apaciguando el terror de mi alma.

En casa no todo era estudiar siempre. Solíamos tomarnos al menos un día de descanso a la semana para que nuestras mentes funcionasen bien. Pero una vez acostumbrados a ello, el día de descanso solía ser desesperante.

- Niisan... Tengo hambre... ¿Me cocinas algo?

- ¡P-pero yo no sé cocinar!

- ¡No puede ser tan difícil!

- ¡Pues ven y ayúdame!

Fuimos a la cocina decididos a preparar algo rico de comer. La cuestión era qué.

- ¿Qué te apetece comer?

- ¡Quiero pastel!

- Buena idea.

Buscamos y encontramos un viejo libro de cocina donde seguimos paso a paso las instrucciones.

- Para el bizcocho hay que poner seis huevos en un plato y batirlos.

- ¿Con cáscara o sin cáscara?

- No lo pone... Pero creo que con cáscara.

- Vale.

- Luego hay que echarle harina, pero sólo esta cantidad de aquí.

Pero al echarla, el paquete se rompió y pusimos kilo y medio. Olvidamos la levadura. Le pusimos mermelada de fresa en mal estado y apenas dos cucharadas de azúcar. No lo calentamos porque el fuego nos dio miedo y, al comernos un pedazo de aquella cosa intragable, unas tremendas náuseas nos invadieron. Cuando nos recuperamos un poco y recogimos la cocina después del estropicio, nos sentamos en la mesa.

- Yo quería un pastel como el de mamá...

- El suyo era genial. ¿Te acuerdas? Muchas veces lo escondía para que no nos lo comiéramos antes de tiempo.

- ¡Eras tú el que lo cogía siempre!

- Pero siempre lo compartía contigo y tú también comías...

- La echo mucho de menos...- Al se abrazó a mí con expresión entristecida, lo abracé también.

- Y yo...

- Niisan...

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo hambre...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a Alexa Hiwatari, Utena 86, Inugami Elric y shiroi_tsuki por dejar review el capítulo pasado n_n Lamento la tardanza, no tengo perdón xD Espero que sigamos leyéndonos en el siguiente capi!

Annie-chan Diethel


	19. Uno es todo, todo eres tú

.. **Título: **Deshonra ..  
.. **Capítulo 19:** Uno es todo, todo es uno ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..

* * *

Cuando convencimos a Izumi-sensei de que nos entrenase, al menos provisionalmente, no nos podíamos ni imaginar lo que nos esperaba. Aquella isla de Dublith era un infierno, y pudimos comprobarlo al poco tiempo de llegar.

_"Ichi wa zen, zen wa ichi" (Uno es todo, todo es uno)_

Ese era nuestro cometido: debíamos encontrarle un significado a aquello antes de un mes. Pero apenas teníamos tiempo de ello: por las mañanas dormíamos, desde el mediodía hasta bien entrada la tarde buscábamos comida y nos construíamos un refugio, y por las noches aquel horrible monstruo nos atacaba. Un mes se veía tan lejano...

Estábamos hambrientos, cansados y desesperados. Cuando le pregunté a Al lo que pasaría si muriésemos allí, se disgustó mucho y me lo negó.

- No... Winry y la abuela se pondrían tristes... Y yo todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

"- Yo también..."- pensé amargamente, planteándome seriamente si confesárselo todo en aquel momento por miedo a no sobrevivir un nuevo día.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la alquimia?- gemía él, empapado por la lluvia- Odio esto... Quiero volver a casa.

Lloraba, pero ni él tenía fuerzas para levantarse del barro ni yo para poder consolarle. Ni siquiera confiaba en estar vivo al cabo de cinco minutos... Y pronto aparecería el monstruo.

- Al...- me di cuenta de que nuestras voces se habían reducido a apenas un hilo debido al frío, al cansancio, a la debilidad. Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé a su lado- No vamos a morir. No aquí. Sobreviviremos, encontraremos la respuesta, volveremos a ser una familia. Sólo tenemos que aguantar un poco...

- ¡Hasta cuando quieres que aguante! No puedo más, niisan... Necesito comer... Tengo la sensación de que mi estómago se está comiendo él mismo. Estoy mareado...

Lo tomé del brazo, lo ayudé a levantarse y lo metí bajo el refugio con goteras que habíamos fabricado.

- Quédate ahí. Si ves que viene el monstruo, escóndete rápido. ¿De acuerdo?

Pero no me respondió, se había quedado dormido. Tenía mucho frío, pero me convencí de que debía encontrar algo de comer para Al. Después de todo, si me quedase solo nada tendría sentido. Si alguno de los dos debía morir en aquella isla del infierno, ese era yo. Debido a mi falta de energía, caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta que tropecé y me caí de bruces al suelo. Y ahí, por una casualidad divina, pude ver un pequeño arbusto del que crecía algún tipo de fruto, como frambuesas o algo similar. No había muchas, pero quizá las suficientes como para que Al pudiese resistir. Comí una para asegurarme de que eran comestibles, y al comprobar que aparte de eso estaban deliciosas, las recogí todas. Conté unas quince y sonreí. Las llevé corriendo, sosteniéndolas en la camiseta. Alphonse no se había movido. Estaba dormido aún pero lo desperté: estaba oscureciendo y el monstruo no tardaría en volver, así que debería recuperar fuerzas para poder huir de él.

- Al... te he traído un regalo...

- ¿Mm...? ¿Qué...?

- Al... Comida...

- ¡¿Comida? ¿Dónde?

- Mira.- sonreí mientras las dejaba sobre las hojas que nos servían de colchón. A él se le iluminó la cara- No son muchas, pero es todo lo que he podido encontrar. Cómetelas deprisa antes de que nadie interrumpa. Están buenas, probé una.

Él también probó y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Cuántas había?

- Quince.

- ¿Cuántas comiste?

- Una.

Entonces hizo dos montones de frutos y empujó uno hacia mí y el otro lo atrajo hacia él.

- Siete para mí y siete para ti.

- No... Cómetelas tú todas, siete son muy pocas y no te quitarán el hambre.

- ¡No voy a hacer eso, niisan! En lugar de eso deberías comértelas tú que las has encontrado.

- ¡No soy tan egoísta!

- Yo tampoco, apenas hay comida y lo poco que haya debemos compartirlo justamente. Es cierto que de ese modo tocamos a poco... Pero es mejor que nada.

- Al... Yo no quiero que mueras de hambre por mi culpa.- y empujé mi montón hacia el suyo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustaría que te murieses tú? ¡No seas ridículo, niisan!- y me devolvió el montón.

- ¡Yo soy el mayor y debes hacerme caso!

- ¡Pues yo soy el pequeño y al menor se le consiente todo!- cogió una frambuesa- Abre la boca.

- No estarás pensando en darme de comer en la boca como si fuera un bebé...

- ¡Abre la boca!

- ¡Vale, vale!- obedecí. Cuánta razón tuvo cuando dijo que era capaz de controlarme...

Y así, compartimos la escasa comida y sobrevivimos juntos. Fue esa misma noche cuando comprendimos el significado de la frase después de combatir. Nunca me hubiese atrevido a amenazar a nadie con un cuchillo... Pero entendí que era cuestión de supervivencia: era él o Al. Aunque sólo fuésemos materia, aquel montón de elementos que yo llamaba hermano me importaba demasiado como para dejarlo morir. Después de la interpretación básica de "uno es todo, todo es uno", había sacado mi propia conclusión: Al era el "todo" del "uno" que yo representaba.

* * *

Gracias a Lili, Inugami Elric, shiroi_tsuki, angel_andromeda, ', mar, JustAmel y Kate Thompson por su apoyo ante la tardanza.

Annie-chan Diethel


End file.
